


Trouble in Paradise

by musicalsarelife



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Feels, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsarelife/pseuds/musicalsarelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this artwork: http://andlatitude.tumblr.com/post/24930450796 by andlatitude on Tumblr.  After the Battle of Manhattan, the Avengers go on a vacation to Acapulco.  They make discoveries, find love and heartbreak, mend old wounds, and battle a new threat.  Cross-posted on fanfiction.net and Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Why did you bring me here?” Loki looked about him, as Thor set his duffel bag down in the large resort hotel room. “Fancied an holiday on Midgard and couldn’t trust the guards to keep the monster in its cage?” He sneered.

Thor grimaced, “You are not a monster, brother. I brought you here because it might do you good to see the sun.”

“Why? So, I can burn? Die slowly by the heat of the burning coastal sand?”

“No!” Thor slammed his hand on a desk, causing the lamp on it to shake. “You have been in a cage underground for months now. I just thought…”

“Thought?” The God of Mischief arched an eyebrow.

“I thought it might make you happy, brother.”

“I am not your brother,” he spat.

“You are, Loki!” Thor stepped in, grabbing Loki by the shoulders. “We grew up together! We fought, played, trained together! Whether it is by birth or not, you are my brother!”

Loki met Thor’s gaze icily. After a moment, the thunder god let Loki go, pacing back across the room, and rubbing his hand over his face wearily. Loki smirked. “Are your trials weakening you? Your slave proving to have too harsh a tongue?”

Thor turned, his face a mixture of horror and disbelief. “When did you become so bitter? What made you this way? No, you were never the most cheerful person, but once you were happy.”

“Was I?”

“When we were younger, you were happy. What happened since then?”

For a moment Loki looked genuinely confused. “I don’t remember what happiness is like.”

* * *

Steve downed the shot of whiskey and cringed at the burn.

“Another one, Cap?”

“Oh God, yes, and keep them coming.”

“I’m sorry…”

Steve looked incredulously at Agent Phil Coulson, who was giving him a sad half-smile. “It’s not your fault. Or is it? I don’t know, was it your idea to pretend to be dead and then give me a heart-attack when I see you in the bar of the resort where we’re supposed to be relaxing? Or was this another lie of Fury’s?”

Coulson chuckled. “It wasn’t exactly a lie. After Loki attacked me, I was rushed to intensive care. It wasn’t likely that I was going to survive, and I didn’t wake up until long after the Battle of Manhattan. It seemed likely that I would die, and if it helped our cause, why shouldn’t Fury tell a little white lie that would eventually become a truth?”

Steve grimaced.

“If it makes you feel any better, it was as much my idea as his.”

“Not sure if that’s better or worse…well, now you’re here. Were you just sent here to scare us senseless, or are you watching us to keep us out of trouble?” Steve downed his fourth shot.

“Neither.” Coulson laughed. “After I woke up, Fury suggested I take a vacation. You know, almost dying has a way of taking it out of a guy. Acapulco seemed as good a place as any to relax. I was as surprised to see you here, as you were to see me…well, maybe not quite as surprised.”

“Not by half.” Steve shook his head fiercely. “This is one of the times I really wish I could get drunk…”

“Sorry.

“That’s definitely not your fault.” Steve chuckled.

“What is it?”

“Well, as great as it is that you’re okay, I’m a little concerned to think what everyone else’s reaction will be.”

Coulson smiled, nodded and raised his glass. Steve clicked his shot glass against Coulson’s beer and downed the tenth shot.

* * *

“Room assignments? What the fuck is this? Grade school?” Natasha looked at the room keys in her hand, labelled with each of the Avengers names.

“Well, since S.H.I.E.L.D. is paying for damages in New York and this vacation, so I guess they’re trying to control potential damage.” Bruce Banner shrugged.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I don't know, but putting Barton and I in the same room doesn't sound like a promising way to keep anything undamaged.”  
“I don’t know…” Bruce trailed off.

“Well, whatever the hell Fury thinks, I’m staying with Clint. Tony, swap with me.”

“What?” Tony smirked playfully, sauntering over and wrapping his arms around Clint’s waist. As he did so, Clint tensed and his eyes went wide. “What if I couldn’t bear to be parted from my Hawkypoo?”

Bruce snorted laughter, while Natasha glared. Clint looked very stunned and confused.

“Seriously, Stark?” Natasha’s voice was low.

“Come on! Don’t do this to a guy! Separating him from the best ass, after Cap’s of course!” With his grin still in place, Tony slipped a hand to grab Clint’s ass.

“Tony!” Clint nearly shrieked.

A second later and after a loud crack of flesh, Clint was free, and Tony was rubbing his now, very sore jaw. “Damn, Romanoff…”

Natasha had a pistol trained at Tony’s head. “You touch what’s mine again, you die.”

“Calm down, Natasha.” Bruce laid a hand on her shoulder. After a moment, she put away her weapon. “You brought that with you? Isn’t this supposed to be a vacation?”

“I’m always armed. Don’t tell me I was the only one to bring weapons.”

“Of course, I have my bow.”

“It’s not with me, but in a sign of trouble, the suit can get here in three and a half minutes.” Tony turned to Bruce, “New tech, oh boy, have I got things to share with you!” He winked, as he spoke almost giddily.

Bruce smirked. “I’m always armed.”

“I know Thor has his hammer, especially to make sure his brother doesn’t try anything, and I’d bet Cap’s shield is on him somewhere.” Natasha added.

“Fair enough.” Banner shrugged.

“Anyway, Stark, just switch rooms with me.”

“Nothing doing.” There was a mischievous glint in Tony’s eyes.

“Stark–” Natasha began to shout, when Clint cut her off.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Tash. We don’t need a bed to have some fun.” He winked at her.

She took a deep breath and sighed, before turning back to Tony. “Fine, but if I walk in and start pulling off Clint’s clothes, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Tony laughed and they started down the hall to their rooms. Bruce and Tony hung back a bit.

“Hope the idea of rooming with me doesn’t bother you that much. I may have to reconsider who the Other Guy saves next time a certain metallic suit is falling through the air.”

Tony looked at Bruce, happy to see that Bruce was smiling. “Nah, I just like getting Natasha mad.”

Bruce chuckled, “Maybe it’s good we’re not in the same room.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow.

“You may have heard. It’s not good to get me mad.”

Tony’s mouth split into a wide grin. “No, I like you mad best.”

* * *

Bruce was reading quietly in his room. Natasha had set her bag down, downed some aspirin for her knuckles, shrugged off her jacket, and left the room without another word. Bruce was a little lost, but pulled a book out and dropped onto the bed. During the years in India hadn’t given him a lot of leisure time, and it was nice to be able to sit and just read a book because he wanted to.

However, the peace didn’t last long, as Tony burst through the door maybe fifteen minutes later.

“Tony?” Bruce looked over the rim of his glasses.

“Well…Natasha wasn’t kidding about ripping off Clint’s clothes…”

Bruce laughed, “I didn’t think she was.”

Tony flopped next to Bruce. “Yeah, when they started making out on the bed, I tried to play it cool. You know, show her I didn’t care about the spectacle she was making, but as soon as Clint’s pants came off…”

“Ha! Really?”

“Yep. I have now seen more of Clint ‘Hawkeye’ Barton than I ever wanted to see.” Tony shook his head in emphasis.

“What?” The corner of Bruce’s mouth was quirked in a half-smile. It was rather charming. “Barton’s not your type?”

“Oh, god no!” Tony smiled.

“I’m sure Pepper is thrilled.”

“She’s gotten used to a lot from me.”

“I’m sure.” Bruce ducked his head a bit, hiding a smile. Then, he straitened his back to look at Tony, a mocking air his posture. “Let me guess. You like curvy girls with long legs and…blonde hair?”

Tony chuckled. “They’re okay, I guess, but really I like the brilliant scientists with glasses, curly hair, and very lovely five o’clock shadows. Green rage monsters are a plus.” He winked.

Bruce laughed softly. Tony’s eyes were shining, and suddenly Bruce wondered if Tony was serious now, or well, serious ever. “Um, Tony-”

“Hey, guys!” The moment was broken, when Steve burst through the door. “Um, don’t quite know what to tell you two, but get Thor and go downstairs. Something you need to see. Yeah…Is Nat with Clint? I’ll get them.” Steve quickly left the room.

“Steve!” Bruce called quickly. “We should probably tell him that they’re…you know.”

“OH MY GOD!” Steve’s scream echoed from down the hall.

“I think he knows.” Tony smirked before he burst into giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Thor insisted he and Loki be separated from the rest of the team.  He hoped his brother would be less anxious if he weren’t surrounded by five highly trained fighters who he had once battled.

 

As Bruce and Tony approached their door, they could hear Thor’s voice, as Thor couldn’t keep quiet, if he tried.

 

“Loki, I know you do not like midgardian clothing, but please, try.  Your battle armor is not appropriate here!”

 

“I have nothing against midgardian clothing!  Suits and scarves, yes, I can understand them.  But, these are vulgar!”  

 

Outside, Bruce cast an awkward glance at Tony.  Tony shrugged, and they kept listening.

 

“No!  They are just different!  Brother, why can you not try something new?  Your old ways have not made you happy.  Can’t you try to enjoy this?”

 

“Enjoy what?  Prancing around in wretched clothing on a planet filled with–”

 

Loki stopped short as Bruce knocked.  He silently cursed at himself.  He glared at Thor and stalked to the corner of the room, farthest from the door.

 

Thor sighed and opened the door.  He grinned, when he saw his friends, “Stark!  Dr. Banner!” and pulled them each into a tight hug.  “How goes it, my friends?”

 

“Fine, Thunder Man.”  Tony answered, clapping Thor on a shoulder.

 

Bruce smiled and nodded, adjusting his glasses, “I’m well, thank you.  And you?”

 

“I’m…” Thor looked over to Loki, who frowned from his corner, with his arms crossed across his chest, “I’m alright.  Thank you.”

 

“Loki.”  Tony nodded tersely.  He didn’t understand how Thor had convinced Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D, or hell, the hotel management, to let Loki come with him.  One of the benefits of being a god, he thought.  He might talk to Thor about techniques in persuasion later.  Loki didn’t respond, but kept glaring at the three.  Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Bruce.  It took him aback, when he saw Bruce, looking right back at Loki.  Not angrily, but with a very level eye, as if he were studying the results of one of his experiments.

 

“What do you men need?”  Thor turned sadly back to Stark and Banner.

 

“Not sure.”  Bruce began.

 

Tony continued, “Yeah, Steve came to our room and said he needed to talk with us downstairs.”

 

“I’ll be with you shortly.”

 

“Cool.”  Tony nodded, and he and Bruce left, closing the door behind them.

 

Thor turned back to Loki.  Loki smirked sadly.  “I’ll wait here, while you carouse with your friends.  You needn’t fear anything.  I promise, I’ll sit here quietly.”  He sat on the edge of his bed.

 

“Loki…”

 

“I’m fine!”  He turned to face Thor, and for a second, Thor could almost believe he was telling the truth.  “Go.”

 

“Brother, come down with me.”

 

Loki looked at Thor like he was mentally unstable.  “Excuse me?”

 

“You are my best friend, why should you not join me?”

 

“Because everyone hates me.”

 

“They do not know you, as I do.  Just come with me.  Show them you are better than what they think!”

 

“Thor, no.”  He shook his head and began to curl on the bed.

 

“Come, Loki.  I am not giving you a choice in this.”

 

“Thor…”  Loki threatened.

 

“Now!”  At this point, Thor grabbed Loki by the arm and preceded to haul him over his shoulder.

 

“THOR, PUT ME DOWN!”

 

“Say that you’ll follow me.”

 

“Alright, I’ll come down to meet the group of people who thwarted my attempts to conquer the planet.  We’ll see who tries to kill me first.”

 

“Loki, this is the first step to getting better.  Please?”

 

“Fine.”  Loki spoke, voice just above a whisper.  Doubt shone in his eyes, but he answered, “I’ll follow.”

 

“Besides, my brother looks handsome in his midgardian clothing.  I want to prove to them you are not as demonic as your horned helm would make them think.”

 

“Oh, Valhalla…Thor.”  Loki rolled his eyes, but followed reluctantly, and Thor clapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

 As Bruce and Tony walked down the hall from the elevator, they heard Clint shout, “What the hell?”

 

When they were just around the corner from the lobby, they heard Natasha loudly whisper, “Motherfucker.”

 

“What’s going–oh my god…” Tony quickly trailed off when he rounded the corner.  Bruce’s eyes widened, as he saw Coulson, in a brightly colored Hawaiian print shirt, wave sheepishly.

 

There was an awkward moment of silence.

 

Agent Coulson just opened his mouth, when the group heard Thor’s booming, “What is the matter, friends?”

 

When Thor entered the lobby, Loki unenthusiastically following at his heels, the two Asgardians froze.  Time seemed suspended.  No one in the lobby seemed to breathe.  Slowly, a grin spread across Thor’s face.

 

“Son of Coul!”  In three easy strides, he crossed half the room and wrapped his thick arms around Coulson.

 

Coulson’s mouth fell open, when Thor pinned his arms at his sides in the tight embrace.  The other Avengers’ faces matched Coulson’s.  Thor pulled back, “I am glad you are well!  But, Director Fury said you had died.”

 

“Yeah, some explanation would be good.”  Natasha spoke up, but her voice had lost some of the anger it had had upon her entering the room.  Thor’s energy was infectious.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I told Cap…” Coulson explained.  The team’s faces ranged from Tony’s rage, to Bruce’s half smile, to Clint’s pure shock, to Natasha’s carefully crafted mask.  Thor’s smile faltered, as when he heard of Fury’s lies, but was overwhelmingly happy to see Coulson alive and well.

 

“Damn, Fury and I are going to have words.”  Tony muttered, “But man, it’s good to have you back.”  He stepped forward and firmly shook the agent’s hand.

 

After the heros had welcomed Coulson in their own fashions, including a half-hearted slap from Natasha, Coulson’s eyes drifted to Loki, who had stood quietly against the wall, grimacing.  He looked completely out of place in the khaki shorts and green and black polo shirt.  With the long hair, he could be a surfer, but his pale face negated that, and he just looked uncomfortable.

 

“Loki…” Coulson nodded at the god who had once nearly killed him, but who seemed to have no inclination to attack now.

 

The cautious warmth and joy that had surrounded Coulson’s welcome, had dissipated.  Thor would have sworn, if he hadn’t known before, that he would have realized his brother’s Jotünheim roots in that moment.

 

The silence stretched on, and Thor saw each person calculate if they would need their weapons, and how quickly they could acquire them.  He glanced from his teammates to his brother and back again and swallowed, before quickly stepping to his brother’s side.  He lightly touched his hand to Loki’s elbow and inclined his head slightly to whisper in Loki’s ear, “Apologize.  Please, just try…”

 

He trailed off, when Loki turned to him.  The hateful glare was enough to break Thor’s heart.

 

Loki turned and swept away.  Without the cape, it lost it’s theatricality, but none of its meaning.

 

“Loki!”  Thor followed him, leaving the team to ponder what to do about Thor, Loki, and Coulson alone.

* * *

 After dinner, everyone split into their newly “reassigned” rooms, except for Steve, who stayed in the bar with Coulson a little longer.

 

Bruce and Tony silently changed into their pajamas, while facing the wall.  Quietly, Bruce announced, “I feel bad for Thor.”

 

Tony turned around in time to see Bruce finish buttoning up his green cotton pajama shirt.  He smirked, “Green?  I like it.”

 

“Look who’s talking.”  Bruce gestures at the red and yellow wife beater and pajama bottoms.

 

Tony threw out his arms and spun in a circle, “Of course!  I am Iron Man!”  Bruce let his eyes drift to Tony’s ass briefly, but he just as quickly mentally denied it.  Tony swept into a deep bow.

 

Bruce grinned.  Tony’s flourishes always seemed to make him smile.

 

“However,” Tony continued, “You do look good in green.”

 

A chuckle escaped Bruce’s lips, “Thanks.”

 

“You said you feel sorry for Thor?”

 

Bruce sat heavily on the edge of his bed.  “Well, he’s a first born prince, a hero.  He’s gotten everything he needed.  The only time he wasn’t immediately successful, he ended up meeting a beautiful scientist, who he fell in love with–”

 

“Yeah…really feeling sorry for him…” Tony raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

Bruce half-smiled up at Tony.  “But, you can tell, all he wants is for his little brother to love him as he loves his little brother.”

 

As he sat on the bed and removed his slippers, Tony furrowed his brow.  “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, didn’t you see?  First of all, bringing Loki here in the first place was obviously an attempt to do something to connect to him.  And, the way that until he saw that Coulson was alive, he was never more than a step away from Loki.  When we started getting antsy about Loki, Thor immediately went to him.  Not to stop Loki from doing anything, it was a protective thing.  But, it seems no matter what, Loki is keen to keep Thor out, and that’s really hurting him.”

 

“Huh…Thor did look upset when Loki ran out of the room.”

 

“Yeah…he didn’t even hesitate to follow him, either.  I would think it would be hard to want a the approval of a family member and just find the walls always up.”  Bruce shrugged and pulled the covers over him.

 

“It is.”

 

Bruce looked over at Tony who was frowning, as he covered himself.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Night, Bruce.”  Tony turned away from Bruce’s bed, facing the wall.

 

Bruce exhaled softly and pressed his lips together.  He clicked off the room lights, and muttered, “G’night, Tony.”

* * *

 “Loki, are you going to say anything to me?”  Thor implored, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, as he buttoned up his nightshirt.

 

Not only did Loki say nothing, he didn’t even look at Thor.  He sat on the bed, with his arms around his knees, as he had been sitting since Thor had followed Loki back to their room.

 

“At least dress for bed.”  Thor held out the sleeping garments from his brother’s suitcase.

 

Still nothing.

 

Thor dropped them and sighed heavily.  “Well, good night then, Loki.”  He flopped to the bed and rolled to his side, letting his eyes close.

 

Several minutes later, Loki turned his head to look at his brother.  Then, he stood up and moved to the balcony of their room.

 

Loki moved silently, but the glass door to the balcony squeaked slightly, waking Thor.  He could see Loki in the mirror on the closet.  He didn’t move, knowing the slightest hint of intrusion, may cause Loki to do something rash.

 

In the mirror, he could see Loki look up at the stars.  He took a deep breath of the cool night air, running his hands along the balcony railing and gripping it tightly, when they stopped moving.  Thor saw as Loki dropped his head to his chest.  Loki’s shoulders hunched, as a strangled cry came from his throat.  Hands still on the rail, Loki fell to his knees, shoulders shaking, as he sobbed.

 

Thor grimaced and wound his hand into the bed sheet, clenching it into a fist to keep himself from moving.  Forcefully, he shut his eyes, wishing he hadn’t opened them in the first place.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Bruce woke up the next morning, Tony was already out of the room.  He shook his head as he got dressed.

He went downstairs to the hotel buffet.  Quickly, he located the table where most of the Avengers were sitting.

Tony lingered at the serving tables, scooping scrambled egg onto his plate.  Bruce approached him, picked up a dish, and began serving himself bacon, maneuvering himself across from the Man of Iron, who was very pointedly not looking at him.

“Good morning, Tony.”

Tony didn’t respond.

“Ah, yes.  The silent treatment.  Very mature.”

Again, no response.

“Oh, come on, Tony!”  Bruce paused, his eyes opening wider in disbelief, “Look, I’m sorry if I said something to upset you, but I didn’t mean to, and I can’t exactly fix what I did, if you don’t talk to me…”

Tony sighed and ran the hand that wasn’t holding his plate through his hair.  He nodded Bruce over, and the began to walk to the table together, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to be so snippy about it last night.  I just don’t like thinking about my dad and how very disappointed he always was with me.”

“Sorry–”

“No, don’t apologize.  It’s not your fault my dad was a dick.”  Tony frowned.

“Well, I’m sorry.  Tony, if you want to talk–”.

“Good morning, lady and gentlemen!”  Tony over-enthusiastically pulled out his chair and flopped down.

“You guys are up late.”  Steve furrowed his brow.

“Look who’s talking, you’ve barely started eating.”  Tony waved across the table at Steve’s full plate of pancakes and fruit.

“That’s his third plate.”  Natasha mentioned, sounding very bored.

Bruce smiled at the Captain, who blushed and shrugged.  “Part of the super-soldier thing makes my metabolism run like wildfire.  Thor’s on his fifth plate anyway!”

Thor smiled around his mouthful of waffle.

 After several minutes of companionable silence, Tony looked at Thor, “So, Thor, where’s the green-horned menace?”  He asked, taking a bite of egg.

Thor frowned, “Loki is upstairs in the room.”

“You don’t think he’ll try something?”  Tony gestured dramatically with his butterknife.  Bruce frowned, watching as Thor’s fist clenched tighter around his fork.

With a sigh, Thor answered, “No.  He doesn’t have an army this time, and alone he cannot face all of us.  And, I made sure he was unarmed for this trip.”  Thor took a long slow sip of orange juice.

“Why are you bothering with this?”  Tony asked nonchalantly, leaning his chin on his hand.

“Tony.”  Clint whispered harshly, while Natasha and Steve threw Tony dirty looks.  Bruce buried his face in his hands.

Thor didn’t answer, so Tony continued, “Look, I’m watching you try, but it’s just upsetting you, why not just let Loki go.”

“He is my brother,” Thor made out through clenched teeth.

“Oh, come on!”  Tony forcibly rested his hands on the table.  “Don’t give me that blood is thicker than water crap.  If he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care.  And, if I remember correctly, he’s not even your brother by birth, so the blood thing doesn’t even really apply.”

“That does not matter.”

“Look, far be it from me to butt into your problems,”  Bruce rolled his eyes at that, “But, it’s wearing you down, man.”

“Loki and I grew up together.  Blood brothers or not, he is family.”

“Forced interaction with someone doesn’t make them family, Thor!  Look, you guys,” Tony waved at everyone at the table.  “You guys are family.  You, Rhodey, and Pepper.  That’s family.  People you enjoy spending time with, not stray kittens your dad picked up after a battle.”

“Oh god, Tony!”  Steve nearly shouted.

Thor stood abruptly.  Bruce had never seen the thunder god that mad before.

“Thor, just listen–”

“No, you listen.  Yes, you should enjoy spending time with your family, but Stark, family is who you will die for.  I would die for all of you, yes.  I would die for my mother and father, Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, Dr. Foster, and for most of Asgard and Midgard, and, yes, I would die for Loki.  I grew up with him.  We spent days in each other’s company, exploring Asgard.  We played and fought together.  Whatever you may say, I will fight for those days again and for the brother I remember.  And, if you have never found someone for whom you would do the same, I am very sorry for you.”  Once his speech ended, Thor turned and left he dining hall.

“Great, now you’ve offended the god of thunder.  Smooth move, Stark.”  Natasha fell back in her chair.

“What?  You guys don’t think he’s wearing himself out on a worthless cause?”

“I may not like Loki,”  Steve said, turning to Tony, “But, I don’t really think it’s a worthless cause for Thor to reach out to his brother.”

“Oh, yes, Mr. Sweet Tea and Apple Pie, you would say that.”

“Tony, why are you being such an ass?”  Clint snapped.

“I just think…Nat, come on, would you put yourself through hell like that for your folks.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “No,” she paused, “But, I still wish I could care that much about anyone.”

With a furrowed brow, Clint looked at Natasha.

Tony ignored them, “Ugh, whatever.  See you guys later.  I’m going to the beach.”  And, without another word, Tony strode out.

* * *

Clint and Natasha changed into their swimsuits in front of each other.  After being partners for years and lovers for months, there wasn’t really anything they hadn’t seen before.

“New swimsuit.  Like it?”  Natasha turned around to face him.

Clint grinned.  The black and red bikini looked fabulous on her curves, like he had any doubts.  “Yeah…”  He pulled her by the wrists into a kiss.

When she pulled away to grab a towel, his eyes followed her.  He had known he was in love with her, pretty much the night after they slept together.  “Um, hey, Tash…”

“Hm?”  She didn’t turn around, instead grabbing a sunscreen bottle.

“Look, you said something earlier…when Tony was being an ass–”

“He’s always an ass.”

He laughed uncomfortably, “I know, but when Thor was upset about Loki, and you said something about not caring about your parents–”

Clint could see Natasha’s guard come up, a veil behind her eyes.  “I didn’t know them, how can I care–”

“No, no, not that.  I mean, I knew that.  But, then you said you wished you could care about anyone that much.”

Natasha sighed.

“Look, you don’t need to say…well, I just want to know what this is, with us, I mean.”

“We’re having some fun Clint.”  Fun?  Fun was what she had with her marks, before they died.

“Well, yes.”  He chuckled, “I mean, of course, but what are we?  If you can’t care about anyone, what am I?”

“Clint, you’re my partner, that’s the closest anyone’s ever made me get to caring.”  She reached a hand to his shoulder.

He guessed her words were supposed to be comforting, but they really weren’t.  “Natasha, look, I just want to know what I’m getting into–”

“God, Clint, we’re having a good time.  I like you, you like me, does it need to be any more complicated than that?”

“Well, no–”

“What, do you want to get married in the hotel chapel?  What do you want me to say?”

“No, I don’t, I just–I’d like…” He faltered.  He wanted her to love him as much as he did her.  “I’d like…I’d like to know what we’re going to be tomorrow.”

“Partners, always, Clint.”  Natasha stepped up to him.

“Professionally, yeah, but Tash–”

Natasha quickly cut him off by pressing her lips to his.  He tried to pull away, “Tash–” but she pulled him back.

“Come on, Clint, shut up,” She forcefully pushed him back on the bed, “You can do so much more with that mouth of yours.”

* * *

Coulson sat at a table overlooking the beach.  The green and white umbrella, and his glass of pineapple juice off-set the overwhelming heat.

“Agent Coulson!”

Coulson smiled as he turned and saw Steve Rogers approach him, “Captain,” he nodded.

“Can I join you?”

“Of course, of course.”

Steve sat down, carefully balancing a very full glass of some tropical drink, and nearly spilling it.

An awkward silence stretched between them.  On Coulson’s end, it felt like, “What do you say to a man you’ve idolized since you were six?” and on Steve’s, “What do you say to a man you thought was dead until twenty-four hours ago?”

Steve swallowed hard and reached into his pocket, “Um–so, here…I kept these, but now…I guess, you’ll probably want them back.”  He gently set Coulson’s Captain America cards in front of the original owner.

Wide-eyed, Coulson looked from the cards to Steve and back, before picking up one of them.  “You–you signed them…”

“Heh…” Steve chuckled sadly, “I said I would, didn’t I?  I felt like a real jerk, when I hadn’t, you know.  Maybe it wasn’t such a big deal, I mean, you were dead, but for some reason, those cards just bothered me…I guess, well, you’ve believed in me longer than anyone here, probably longer than anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D.  It felt like the least I could do…”

“Thank you.”  Coulson’s face remained shocked.  He continued to finger the cards.

“Thank you.”  Steve grinned.

“When did they get covered in blood?”  A frown crossed Coulson’s face.

“Um, Fury said they were in your pocket when you were attacked.”

With an emphatic shake of his head, Coulson said, “No.  They were in my locker.”

There was a long pause.  “Huh…may need to talk to Fury about saying they were, then,” he picked up a card, that proudly showed him saluting, “And maybe ask whose blood this is…”

Coulson laughed.

Another silence stretched between the two of them.  Steve asked, “So, what’s life at home like for you?”

“Not much.  Being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent isn’t very good for a stable family.”  A corner of Coulson’s mouth twitched up in a sad half-smile.

Steve nodded.  “Anyone special, though?”

Suddenly, Coulson’s face split into a grin.  “Did you know Tony’s assistant played the cello…”


	4. Chapter 4

“I brought you food from the breakfast feast, brother.”  Thor held out the roll and orange he had taken to Loki.

 

Loki didn’t move.  He was back in the same curled position on the bed, as he had been last night.

 

“Loki…”  Thor sighed in exasperation, and Loki still didn’t speak.

 

“LOKI, SAY SOMETHING!”  In his frustration, Thor threw the roll at his brother, who jumped and caught it, shock written plainly on his face.

 

“What should I say?”  Loki spoke calmly, just above a whisper.

 

After a long pause, Thor groaned, “I do not know.”

 

“Then, why do expect me to know?”

 

“Because you are the Wordsmith?  The God of Lies and Mischief?  I thought, perhaps, your wit would allow you some ability to speak to your brother.”  Thor pointedly ignored the look that crossed Loki’s face, when he said “brother.”

 

A sneer slowly twisted across Loki’s face, “Lies are all you expect from me.  If you do not expect the truth, why waste my breath and your time speaking at all?”

 

“Loki, I did not say that.”

 

“You meant it.”

 

“Why do you twist my words?!”

 

“I need not twist them.”

 

“You know very well I did not mean that!”

 

“It is what you have meant your entire life.”

 

“DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I MEAN!”  Thor’s voice boomed, so that it obviously echoed down the hall.  Loki held a finger mockingly to his lips.  Thor clenched and unclenched his jaw.  “Loki, why were you crying last night?”  He whispered, nearly cringing at the matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

 

Loki’s eyes widened, and Thor saw a look cross Loki’s for the first time in a long while.  

 

In Loki’s green eyes, there was no resentment, no anger, and even fear was not quite there, just plain, unmitigated horror.

 

Thor instinctively reached to Loki, who stumbled back.  A second later, Loki grinned, eyes now blank.  “So sentimental, Thor.”

 

With a sigh, Thor grumbled, “Well, let us leave the room.  The sun is bright, and it is a beautiful day to see the great waters.”

 

Loki groaned but exited.

 

Thor followed him closely.  In an odd way, Thor was pleased by this latest exchange.  The horror in his eyes now and his confusion from earlier had been the first emotions, other than anger, resentment, and despair that Thor had seen cross Loki’s face.  They weren’t the expressions he wanted his brother to wear, but at least they were not part of Loki’s carefully constructed mask.

 

Slowly, he felt like he was wearing down the walls that surrounded his brother’s heart.

 

* * *

 

Bruce pursed his lips, when he saw Tony stretched out on a beach chair.  His sunglasses hid his eyes, but Bruce could see the tension in the hand that held a bright red drink and the firm line of his jaw.  A heavy sigh escaped Bruce’s lips.

 

“Hey, Tony.”  Bruce said in a monotone voice.

 

“Brucie!”  Obviously forcing a grin to his face, Tony’s voice was painfully overenthusiastic.  “Pull up a chair!”

 

Bruce looked down the coastline lined with lounging beachcombers.  “There don’t seem to be any…”

 

“Huh…that’s too bad.”  Tony took a sip of his beverage, stretched and tilted his head back, indicating he would be asleep in a few minutes.

 

Bruce rolled his eyes.  “Lovely, Tony.  Just keep being flippant.  It’s not like you’ve already pissed off half team.  Keep going and piss off everyone.  Why go halfway?”

 

“Ugh,” Tony groaned, “What do you mean?”

 

“Thor’s angry because you’re telling him his brother is a waste of time.”

 

“He is–”

 

“Immaterial.  Mr. Values Rogers probably hates what you said about family, Natasha may not like her family, but she’s pissed as hell, because you made her think about her past, and Clint is mad because you upset Natasha.  Really, I’m the only person who doesn’t currently want to stab you, so you should be nice to me.”

 

“Since, when did sweet, PhD, Banner become so sassy?”  Tony had taken off his sunglasses, and Bruce could see Tony’s perfect combination of boredom and annoyance.

 

“You’ve rubbed off on me, I suppose.”

 

There was a long silence.  Bruce pulled off his glasses and rubbed his hand over his face, then he replaced them and dropped onto the sand, sitting with his back against Tony’s chair.  After a moment, Bruce felt a cold, wet circle press against the top of his head.  “Tony!”  He called, as he moved away and turned to Tony, “I am not a coaster.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“For using me as a table or being a dick earlier?”

 

“Using you as a table.  While I didn’t intend to make everyone hate me, I am not sorry for what I said earlier…”

 

“Well, it’s a step in the right direction.”

 

“I try.”

 

Another long silence stretched between the two of them.  Tony took a sip of his drink, and Bruce looked out, watching the waves crashing on the shore, and vaguely recognizing the sounds of laughter from beach-goers.

 

“Tony…” Bruce whispered, still looking at the water.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What happened to make you hate family?”

 

Tony sighed heavily.  “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Please.”

 

“Bruce…I just…”

 

“Okay, fine.  You don’t need to tell me.”  Bruce turned to look Tony in the eyes.  He thought he imagined it, but Tony’s breath caught slightly, as their eyes met.  “But, you know, if you ever, you know, want to talk…or something, I’m always willing to listen.”  Bruce’s lips tightened into a sad smile.

 

Tony stared at Bruce for several moments.  “Thanks.”

 

With a cough, Bruce finally broke eye contact and turned from Tony, picking up his book, and leaning back against the chair.

 

Sheepishly, Bruce smiled and rolled his eyes, as he felt Tony place his drink back on his head.

* * *

Clint pushed his earlier conversations with Natasha from his mind, when he dove into the ocean.  The cold water stung the few cuts he had from assignments.  He ducked his head under the water and quickly came back up.

 

Natasha waded into the water.  Not slowly, but smoothly letting the water rise up her legs, like Venus returning to the waves.

 

Catching an eye of her, Clint swallowed hard.  She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, which brought the insecurities of earlier bubbling right back up.

 

He ducked down beneath the surface and swam back behind her, as she gazed into the horizon.  He quickly stood wrapped his hands around her waist and swung her in a circle.

 

She let out a shriek, before she began giggling brightly, and he put her down.  She turned to face him, and their eyes met.  He smiled and took a step forward, when his foot hit an algae covered rock.  With a yelp, he slipped.

 

“Clint!”  Natasha shouted.

 

Quickly, he sat up, fortunately unhurt.  However, he had a mouthful of incredibly salty water, which he turned to spit, accidentally spraying Natasha.

 

“Hey!”  She sounded annoyed, but her smile was fond, as she looked down at him in the water.

 

“I’m sorry.”  He said through his grin.

 

“No, you’re not, liar.”  She smirked.

 

“No.  I’m not.”  He admitted.

 

With an eyeroll, she laughed and reached out to help him up.  Once standing, he wrapped his arms around her.  For several seconds, they just stood together.  Then, Clint pulled away slightly; Natasha’s eyes flickered from his eyes to his mouth and back again.  “Tash…” he whispered.  

 

Slowly he leaned down, but just before his lips met hers, she pulled back.  “Thor,” she said, as she stepped to the side.  Clint turned and grimaced.

 

“Lady Natasha!  Warrior Barton!”  Thor strode as much as one could stride through the water in red and gold swim trunks.

 

“Hey, Lightning Bolt,” Clint smiled.  As upsetting as the ruined moment was, the jollity in Thor’s voice was hard to ignore.

 

“Are you enjoying this respite?”  Thor asked them, as he reached them.

 

“It’s cool.”  Natasha murmured.  She was not quite as tolerant of Thor’s interruption as Clint was.

 

“Cool?  Indeed.  The cool waters are quite a fine complement to the hot sand and air.”

 

“Not quite what I meant by cool, big guy…”  Natasha finally cracked a smile.

 

“What else could you mean?  The water is cold, but everything else is quite warm.”

 

“She meant ‘cool’ as in nice, good…relaxing maybe.”  Clint interjected.

 

“Ah!  So there is an alternate meaning for the word cool on Midgard?  This I did not know.”  Thor smiled.  Clint and Natasha nodded, and Thor continued, “I am very glad to know this.  Thank you, friends.”

 

“No problem.”  Clint said, as he punched Thor lightly in the shoulder.

 

Natasha piped up, “How’s the Ice Man dealing with the heat?”

 

Momentarily, Thor’s brow furrowed, before he asked, “You mean Loki?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Thor frowned and turned.  Clint and Natasha followed his gaze to where Loki sat on the sand, arms curled around his knees.  “He…is not happy.  He never liked the warm months because he was forced to follow me and train outside.  During the winter, he could excuse himself to the libraries of the palace, which he enjoyed.  But, now…now, he is even worse.  Even more quiet and introverted than I knew him to be as a child.”

 

“At least he’s not killing anyone.”  Natasha offered.

 

Thor smiled sadly, “Yes, of course, that fact pleases me, but I remain concerned.  He does not want to kill now, but there is nothing that has replaced that misguided passion.  Loki is an ambitious man.  It is not right for him to have no desire for anything.”

 

“Sorry, man.”  Clint muttered.

 

“Loki!”  Thor called, turning to shore.  “How do you fare, brother?”

 

Loki didn’t answer.  Thor turned to Clint and Natasha in apology, before taking the short trek to Loki.

 

“Loki, what is it?”

 

Loki glared.

 

“Answer me.”  Thor demanded.

 

“I do not understand the appeal of sitting on a filthy sand dune in the blazing sun.  It is uncomfortable and unhygienic.”

 

“Join me in the water.  It is refreshing.”

 

“Oh no.  Not a chance.”  Loki stood, “I will return to our chamber.  Do not worry, I will sit quietly until your return.”

 

“No!”  Thor shouted.

 

“Just be silent; I am going.”

 

Loki turned to leave, but Thor caught him by the arm, and spun him around.  “Wha–?”  Loki cried in confusion, as Thor dug his shoulder into Loki’s waist and lifted his brother into the air.  “Thor, what are you DOING?”

 

Thor did not answer, but marched towards the sea.

 

“For the sake of Valhalla, Thor, put me down!”  Loki screeched that and other similar protests, as Thor carried him.

 

“Thor!  Thor, no!  Thor!”  Loki continued to scream and struggle against Thor’s grip, completely failing to free himself.

 

Once he reached the water and waded a few feet in, Thor easily lifted Loki from his shoulder and dropped him, unceremoniously into the water.  Clint and Natasha chuckled at the God of Mischief’s squawk, as he landed, splashing in the water.

 

For a brief second, Thor saw Loki as a much younger man in Asgard.  A flash of one day, when they had been hiking together, and Loki, curious about a specimen of waterfowl, ventured out and slipped on the rocks, landing in the lake.  Thor had panicked, running to make sure his brother was unhurt, but Loki was grinning, laughing at his own clumsiness.

 

For one moment, Thor believed he saw that light in Loki’s eyes again.  Unconsciously, a wide grin spread across Thor’s face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a lovely Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5

Once Coulson finished his story extolling the virtues of Pepper Potts, he and Steve fell back into their awkward silence.

Steve cleared his throat. “Uh, well, I’m gonna go, I guess…maybe hit the beach.”

“No!  No, please stay, I…” Coulson trailed off and groaned, burying his face in his hands, “Jesus, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“That I am so awkward.  It’s really unprofessional.  I mean, you’re jut getting used to this decade, and here I am, fawning over you, wasting your time, and probably making you completely uncomfortable.  I am so sorry.”  Coulson sighed.

“What?  No, I’m sorry–I…I didn’t mean to be rude.”  Steve, who had stood up, quickly sat down, “I just–you seemed nervous.  Please, don’t apologize, you’ve been nothing but nice to me.  I really appreciate it.  Here, let me get you another drink.”

Steve waved over a waiter and ordered a couple beers for Coulson and himself.

When the drinks came, the agent thanked the captain.

“No problem.”  Steve waved a dismissive hand, “Think of it as repaying you for the twenty drinks from yesterday.  Alright?”

Coulson smiled, “Alright.”

Steve raised his frosty glass, clinking it against Coulson’s.  Coulson frowned, “Look, I am really sorry for my awkwardness.  I’ve just idolized you since I was…well, nearly five, and now to work with you and talk with you is just surreal.”

“Really?”  Steve laughed.  “You don’t need to be like that.  I’m just a guy, you know?”

“But, you’re not!”  Coulson leaned forward, excitedly, “You’re the super-soldier!  Don’t you see what that means?  You are the leader, the one who had the heart good enough to resist the temptations of power, when you could have probably taken over the world.  And, well–” he froze for a moment, “You’re really the reason I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.”

A blush crept over Steve’s face.  “I–I–well…Wow…uh, thanks, buddy, that’s…” suddenly, a grin spread over Steve’s face, “That’s actually really nice to hear.”

Coulson blushed in turn, “Well, it’s true…I guess I’ve been wanting to tell you that for some time now…”

“Yeah, thanks.  I’m the reason you joined S.H.I.E.L.D?”  Steve couldn’t stop smiling.  He had always imagined having a son, and hopefully, guiding him and inspiring him to do great things, like Coulson was doing now.  It made his heart glow that he could have that effect, even when he hadn’t had children.

“Yes, you are.  Well, you and my mother, I suppose.  She was a soldier herself and talked about you a lot.”

“Oh?  Did I know her?”

Coulson shrugged, “I don’t know.  You were kind of a household name, so I’m not sure how much of what she said was personal knowledge and how much was press about you.”

“Ha!  I did get my name out a ton, didn’t I?”  Steve laughed and looked down before meeting Coulson’s eye again, “What was your mom’s name?”

“Her maiden name was Peggy Carter.”

Steve knocked over his beer, sending the glass crashing to the floor.

* * *

“Didn’t I tell you a day on the coast would be restful?”

Loki didn’t answer.

“Loki?  Was it not a lovely day?”  Thor urged.

“The water was nice.”  Loki mumbled, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“A fine concession.”  Thor resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  When they had been walking up to their room, Loki had maintained his silence, but it seemed less chilly than before.

Loki fell onto his bed and pulled a book, some guide to Midgardian cities Thor wanted him to read, from his bags, while Thor reorganized the things they had taken to the beach, shaking sand from their towels and folding them, as he had seen his mother do sometimes before.

Several minutes later, Loki looked at Thor over his book and furrowed his brow.  “Should you not be spending this time with your friends?”

Thor shook his head.  “I’ll stay with you.”

“You do not need to baby-sit me.”  Loki frowned.

The thunder god sighed, “I know that, but still I would rather stay with you.”

For a moment, Loki looked back at his book, before setting it down, “Why?”

“Loki!”

“It is a valid question.  You could either spend the day with your brothers in arms or the man who tried to conquer your beloved Midgard.  It would seem that the choice would clearly be the former, and yet, you elect to sit in this room with me.  Either you are completely mad or very stupid.  I do not understand!”

“Since your fall, the only thing you have failed to understand is that you are my brother, that I love you, and that no matter your faults or mine, I may actually want to spend time with you!”  Thor realized his voice had raised.  He quickly calmed himself, “Loki, I have always enjoyed your company.  That remains the same.”

Thor could see a small crease of confusion between Loki’s brows.  “Have you?”  The younger god murmured in some level of disbelief, “Why?”  Thor tried to interrupt, but Loki continued, “Even when we did believe we were related, we had nothing in common.  I was a recluse, remember?  You and your friends would question why I would spend hours in the libraries, when I could climb mountains with you.  We have never shared anything but a supposed bond of blood, which then turned out to be false.  We have never understood each other.”

“Which may have been my fault…” Thor grimaced, pressing his lips into a line, “I am sorry for the wrongs I have done you.”

“What do you mean?”

“For each time I dragged you up a mountain, was another time I could have asked what books you were reading.  If you felt alone or unwelcome, it was my fault.”

“It was not entirely your fault…” Loki whispered, his face beginning to harden, “I always lived in your shadow, it’s true, but if it were always to be so, why would your father tempt me, make me believe it possible to come into the light?”

“Loki–”

Loki barreled on.  “If I am the monster we grew up fearing, why would he lie and say I could be more?”

“You are not a monster!”

“I am, though–”

“No!”

“Then why did he say so?”

Thor froze, “I–I…”

“I must be a monster.”  Loki’s voice sounded very raw.  “Allfather has never once defended the Jotunheim’s actions.  All the stories of their dealing with earth paint them in an even worse light.  I am a monster, Thor, and it was cruel for Odin to make me believe I was different.”

“He did not mean that…Whatever he did, whatever he said, he must have had a reason.  He loves you, as I do, he would not try to hurt you so.”

“He could have left me to die.”  Thor watched Loki as he spoke, trying very hard not to think about the tears shining in Loki’s eyes, “Instead he took me from a world where I would not survive to another where I did not belong.  I would not have thought him cruel had it not been that he taught me to dream.”

Thor swallowed hard, as Loki quickly wiped his eyes, “Dreaming is not…it is not cruel to allow someone to dream…”

“It is, when the dreams can never be true.”  Loki turned to Thor, “In all my magic, I can create illusions.  Images of beauty, and how hard have you taken it, when those images were used against you.”

Thor did not answer.

“And, yet I did not dream until I knew it was impossible.”

“I would kneel to you, Loki, as my king.  You know that.”  Thor sat beside Loki, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Loki looked into Thor’s eyes before returning to look at the ground.  “Do not kneel.  I do not wish to be king.”  Loki stood and walked to where his bag was to change his shirt.

Thor furrowed his brow, “You do not?  Was that not your goal on Midgard?”

“Yes, I suppose.  But, really, I think I just wanted what you had.  The honor and the love of everyone around you…even before I discovered my life had been a lie, I never had that.”

“Surely, you exaggerate.”  Thor shook his head vigorously, trying to think of everyone who must have cared for Loki.

“Do I?”  Loki turned to him, “In all the hunts and battles where we have returned together, when has there been a celebration for me?  Never.  They have always been for you.  I do not blame you, not anymore, for it was your birth, but it was a thorn in my side, each time I would see men and maidens alike worshipping your success, without sparing a glance for me.”

“Loki, you misunderstand–”

“No, Thor, you do–”

“No!  Those celebrations, they were not to celebrate my triumph, but ours together.”

Shaking his head, Loki said, “You delude yourself.  They were for the Son of Odin.”

“They were for us, Loki, Sons of Odin, both.  The cheers were just as much for you as they were for me.  If you did not see that, it is because you were not looking.”

“I was always looking!”  Loki threw his hands up in frustration, “No one wanted to welcome me!  They loved you and tolerated me because they loved you!  That is not what I wanted.”

“I–That’s not…”

Loki took Thor’s extended silence as a sign that he was right.  He washed his face, which had become dirty from sweat and sand on the beach.

“Sigyn misses you…”

Loki froze, in the middle of putting his towel back.  “Does she?”

“More than anyone, she wishes to see you.  I still hear her lament that you two were never married.”

“She never heard about my true birth, then.”

Thor groaned, “She did!  She did, and she does not care, just as I do not!”

“Then she is a fool, as you are.”  Loki spoke calmly, and the measured, closed tone of his voice angered Thor almost more than Loki’s insulting words.

“LOKI!  YOU ASK TO BE LOVED, BUT WHEN SOMEONE TRIES TO REACH OUT TO YOU, YOU CUT THEM OFF?  WHY?”

“Because I was not made to be loved!”

Thor nearly choked on the bile rising in his throat at his brother’s words.

“I am a creature made to be despised.  Made to die alone in the ice, and in the rare case I actually live, I was intended to destroy.”  Loki paused, “Frost giants are meant for such a life, and therefore, I am as well.”

“Loki,” He nearly whimpered, “why are you so intent on being hated?  It is true, that we Asgardians see the Jotunheim in a certain way, but that cannot be right.  You are not the beast they are made out to be, so they cannot all be so.  You can prove those ideas wrong, if only you tried!  People can learn!”

“Your judgement is flawed.  You cannot see that the nature of people is not to change their beliefs.”

“And you are so caught up in feeling sorry for yourself that you, for all your genius, cannot see that there are those already willing to love you!”

Loki froze, and Thor pressed on, “Sigyn, Mother, I, and even our Father–yes, our Father,” he repeated when Loki opened his mouth to protest, “all love you.  Whatever wrongs you have done us or we have done you, we love you.  Please, let us.”

Loki trembled before collapsing against the wall.  Thor ran to his brother, and placed a hand on his arm, “Are you alright, Loki?”

“Yes, I think so…brother.”


	6. Chapter 6

How Steve ended up standing, he wasn’t even sure.  He didn’t run.  He didn’t stop to pick up his glass or apologize to the waiter who came to mop the floor.  He just stood suddenly and froze.

“Y-your mother is Peggy Carter?”  Steve wasn’t sure how hard he was shaking or how long he would be able to stand if he didn’t stop.

“You knew her?”  Coulson looked pleasantly interested, if a little confused.

“I–I…”  _Was Peggy even alive?  What had she told her son…_  Steve could hardly breathe, “I loved her…”

“You WHAT?”  It was Coulson’s turn to stand.  He took a step away from Steve, a look of shock and possible horror crossed his face.  “You–you–I–”

“Oh God, no, we never–no, we didn’t–uh–um…fondue.  No…I kissed her once, but, no…”

That seemed to calm Coulson down a bit, though the agent still didn’t sit down.

“I did love her, though.”  Steve whispered, seventy years of missed memories coming back to haunt him.  He remembered the missed dancing date he had with Peggy, and how he wished, ever since he woke up, that he had been man enough to ask her out earlier, wished he could have married her one day.  Looking up at Phil Coulson, Steve tried to imagine what having kids with her would have been like.   _Would they have been like Coulson?  Or, would they have rebelled against their S.H.I.E.L.D. ancestry like Tony had for so long?_

Steve had been so lost in thought, that he didn’t see Coulson’s face distorting in confusion and then repressed fury, until Coulson nearly snarled, “You were the guy…”

“I’m sorry?”  Terror shot through Steve, as he saw eternally calm Agent Coulson really angry for the first time.

“You were the one she talked about.  The one they fought about!”

“Fought–”

“My parents!  He would yell always that she still loved  _him_.  They never said  _his_ name.  Mum would talk about how brave and perfect  _he_  was, and then dad would scream asking why they got married when she was still in love with  _HIM_!”

Steve could only imagine Coulson’s father spitting out “he” and “him” like the words were poison…like Coulson was now.  “Look, I never meant–”

“My dad may as well have drank himself to death when I was six because of you.”

“I–”

“He could have done things, but he couldn’t get past the fact that she always loved someone else, always loved  _you_!”  Coulson was practically vibrating in rage.  “You destroyed him, and he would have been great!”  He screamed, before turning away and storming back to the hotel.

“I’m sure he was great…” Steve mumbled, before thinking to himself,  _You were his son_.  “Damn.”

* * *

The drink on the beach had only been the first of very very many that day.  By 10:42 p.m. Tony was very drunk at the hotel bar, and by 11:51 p.m., the bartender was looking at Bruce asking, “Can you get him out of here?  It looks like he’s trying to pick a fight with that table over there.”  The bartender, whose name tag read “Ben,” looked about twenty-five and had a head of very curly reddish hair.  He jerked his head, indicating where Tony was sauntering up to a table of six or seven men built like Thor.

Bruce drained his rum and coke and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll get him.”

Ben smiled, “Thanks.  If you’re back here when I’m on duty, your next drink’s on me.”

Bruce nodded.  “No problem.”  He set the glass on the bar and drifted to the corner where Tony’s table of choice was.  “Come on, Tony, let’s go.”  He grabbed Tony’s arm and tried to pull him away.

“Nah, come on, Bruce, I’m just gonna show these guys who’s boss.”

One of the men at the table cracked his knuckles, but looked sober enough not to want to start a fight.

“No, Tony, we’re getting you to bed.”  He finally pulled Tony around, putting them face to face. 

Tony was now smirking.  “Oh really, now?”

“Tony,” Bruce warned, “Don’t start anything.”

Seeming to forget his possible flirtation with Bruce, Tony gestured back at the men.  “Aw, come on!  They can’t hurt me, I can have the suit here in three minutes!”

“Tony, you’re drunk, and in three minutes, these guys could break your neck.”

“But, you’ll protect me.”  Much to Bruce’s amazement, Tony managed to look coy, almost innocent, as he stumbled forward a tiny bit, successfully pressing his chest against Bruce’s.  “Hulk likes me.”

Bruce’s jaw twitched, and he hoped no one was listening to, or at least crediting their drunken conversation.  He was getting better, but he still didn’t really like his name tied to the Hulk, “Whether or not, the Other Guy likes you, I’m getting close to the point of being ticked off and letting them beat you up.”

Tony frowned.

“Jesus, Tony, let’s just get you upstairs.”

Tony leaned in very close, and Bruce tensed for a very brief moment, as Tony nearly brushed his lips against Bruce’s before rerouting to Bruce’s ear to whisper, “Okay, we can go.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and pulled Tony away.

As they walked to their room, Tony slipped his hand into Bruce’s.  “You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”  Tony mumbled, almost like a sorry child.

“I told you; I’m always mad.  You even said you liked me mad.”  Bruce opened their door.

“But not at me.  I don’t like you mad at me.”  Tony said, he stumbled in, almost knocking Bruce over.

When Bruce turned, he saw Tony looking very much like a kicked puppy.  He almost felt bad for him, so he relented, “I’m not mad, not really.  Concerned, yes, annoyed maybe, not mad.”

The kicked puppy look didn’t leave Tony’s face.  “I’ve disappointed you.”  Tony sat heavily on the edge of his bed.

“Jesus, Tony, you’re fine.  I just worry alright?”  Bruce began to fill the little plastic cup in their room with water.

“I disappoint everyone; it’s okay.”

“No, you don’–”

“Mom, Dad, Obadiah, Rhodey…Pepper was the latest one, well before you, now.”  Tony listed despondently.

As Bruce handed Tony the water, he chuckled, “Obadiah Stane tried to kill you, Tony.  I think he was more the disappointment.”

“Was still my mentor.”  He mumbled into the cup.  “And, the rest of the list still stands…”  Tony set the cup aside.

Bruce knelt down and began to unlace Tony’s sneakers.  “You’re not a disappointment Tony…” he whispered, looking at Tony’s shoes, not entirely sure if he wanted to be heard.  “You’re a genius, who has overcome many setbacks, and who has very recently helped to save the world.”  He pulled off Tony’s first shoe and moved to the other, “Pepper and Rhodey, I’m sure are proud of you.  If your parents could see you, they would be, too.  And, I certainly have never been disappointed in you.”  He pulled off Tony’s second shoe.

“Really?”  Apparently, whether Bruce wanted to be heard or not, Tony was listening.

Bruce looked up, meeting Tony’s eyes, “Really.”

“You’re not disappointed, even now?”  By the tone of Tony’s voice, Bruce wasn’t sure if this was even a question, but he answered.

“No.  This is a little worrisome, but not disappointing.”

Bruce felt his throat go dry, as Tony held his gaze.  He thought he should break the eye contact, but the two or three drinks in his system didn’t seem to let him move.  Almost in slow motion, Bruce watched Tony come closer.

“Ton–” He whispered, as Tony’s lips met his.  Bruce felt a shiver run up his spine, and he almost let himself melt into the kiss, before he pulled away.  Tony leaned forward, trying to follow him, and nearly falling off the bed.

“Is something wrong?”  Tony asked.

“We shouldn’t.”

Tony leaned back, marginally righting himself on the bed.  “Do you not want this?  We can just kiss, Bruce.  Sex…Sex is nice.  I like sex.  I would like that, but kissing is fine, if that’s all you want…”

Bruce’s brain froze, causing him to laugh somewhat hysterically.  “Tony!  Tony, no, no–I–you’re not thinking…” he finished lamely.

“Do you not want to sleep with me?”

_I do_ , Bruce thought,  _But…_ “I–well–I–that’s not–that is not the point.”

“No?”  After a pause, he went on, “What?  Would you Hulk out?”

“I don’t think so–”

“Then, do you want sex, yes, or no?  If you say no, right now, I will stop.  I will go to sleep and never bring it up again.”

Bruce knew what his answer should be.  He should have said “No.  Tony, go to sleep,” but instead, he froze and gulped down a breath of air.  The pause gave Tony just enough time to grin before leaning back down and kissing Bruce again.

This time, Bruce didn’t resist the kiss, as he knew he should have.  He felt Tony’s beard brush against his face, as their lips moved together.  Tony’s surprisingly gentle fingers ran up Bruce’s jaw and worked their way into his curls.  Bruce grasped Tony’s neck and held him for a moment, before he finally came to his senses.

“Tony, we can’t do this.  You’re drunk.”  Bruce leaned as far as he could from Tony, which was altogether unsuccessful, as Tony still had hold of his hair.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t perform, darling.”  Tony whispered, lips against the underside of Bruce’s jaw.

“That’s not what I mean.”  Bruce shut his eyes, trying to ignore his reactions to Tony kissing down his throat.

Tony groaned and relaxed his spine, resting his face on Bruce’s shoulder.  “I’m not really that drunk, Bruce…”

“You’re acting like it, and you’ve been drinking all day.”  Bruce intoned.

“I have a surprisingly high alcohol tolerance.”  Tony turned his head, and Bruce felt the soft in and out of Tony’s breath on his neck.

“I believe it.”  Bruce muttered, looking at the ceiling and pointedly trying to slow his heart rate.

“So, I’m not too drunk, and you want this.”

“I…”  Bruce trailed off, and Tony used his grip on Bruce’s hair to steer him back into a kiss.

Still gentle, Tony licked at Bruce’s lips, encouraging him to open his mouth.  Almost instinctually, Bruce obliged, allowing Tony’s tongue in to explore his mouth.  Without separating from Bruce, Tony climbed off the bed, pressing Bruce back to the floor, and settling on top of him.

Bruce shuddered.  Tony’s mouth was amazing, and his hands, and the smell of his aftershave, and even the taste of the four different types of alcohol on Tony’s tongue.  Bruce felt heat coiling in the base of his stomach, and he pushed Tony away.

“What?”  Tony frowned,

“What about Pepper?”

Tony cocked an eyebrow, “What about her?”

“Aren’t you and her, you know…a thing?”  Bruce ducked his face away from Tony, as much as he could, on his back on the floor.

Tony grimaced, “Not really…once she had a proper talk with Coulson, I was pretty much out.  We’re just friendly business partners, now…”

Bruce didn’t frown, but he felt his heart clench.  “Does this make me a rebound, then?”

With a half-smile, Tony leaned back in, brushing his lips with Bruce’s.  “No,” he whispered against Bruce’s mouth, “You’re too smart to be a rebound for me.”  Tony placed a soft kiss on Bruce’s throat, “Let–” a kiss to Bruce’s jaw, “me–” to his ear, “take care–” to his nose, “of you.”  

Bruce shivered.

Tony pulled back for a moment, looking directly into Bruce’s eyes.  “Bruce, please?”

Bruce couldn’t find it in his heart to resist.  He nodded, and Tony swooped in to reclaim Bruce’s mouth.  

Tony wasn’t too drunk, and Bruce was just drunk enough.   _Maybe, it would work out._


	7. Chapter 7

Loki was up, as the sun rose that morning.  As he stepped onto the balcony, he shivered when the air wrapped around him.  He wasn’t really cold, but the air was shockingly cool, so he was surprised anyhow.

He looked up at the pink-orange glow that was stretching across the sky.  In the distance, he could hear sea fowl waking for the day.

“You really would still marry me?”  He asked to the waves.

There was, of course, no answer, but he liked to think that Heimdall would send the message to Sigyn.

“Midgard’s earth is quite beautiful, isn’t she?”  Thor joined him at the balcony railing.

“She is…” Loki answered, barely thinking about Thor’s question.

“Brother, are you not cold?”  Loki turned at the sound of Thor’s second question.

“Frost-giant, remember?  I do not easily chill.”

“Loki–” Thor warned.

“I jest.”  Loki cut him off, “I am not cold.”  After a pause, he asked, “Were you listening to me?”

“I…”

A sad smiled graced Loki’s lips, “You cannot lie so easily as I can, brother.”

“I was.”

Loki nodded and turned out.  He could be angry, but he said nothing Thor would not have known.

“She would marry you.  She wants to, should you ever return to her.”  Thor reached out to clasp Loki’s shoulder.

Turning his face back to the waves, Loki’s face blanked, except for the crease between his brows.  “I would, but I fear, my dungeon would make a poor marriage bed.”

“I do not actually think she would mind…and, maybe, when we return, you will be released from your cell.”

Loki laughed and turned to Thor, cocking his head, “You don’t think that will actually happen, do you?”

Thor opened his mouth, but Loki barreled on, turning back to the room, “Maybe I do not deserve the hatred I have garnered, but I do not yet deserve freedom.”

Thor sighed, before following his brother.

* * *

Tony woke up a little fuzzy but not really hungover, with Bruce’s head resting on his chest.  He and Bruce had eventually moved to Tony’s bed.  As Tony recalled, he had pulled Bruce up from the floor and forcibly pushed him onto the bed.

He ran his hand lightly through Bruce’s hair, physically perfectly calm, as his brain commenced a meltdown.

_Shit.  Shit.  Shit.  Shit.  Shit._   Tony could have killed himself right then. 

Tony did his best to keep his breathing steady.  It would really not do for Bruce to wake up, when Tony was having a panic attack.

Whatever Bruce thought of himself, he deserved a much more special night than a drunken, emotionally desperate romp, and Tony was kicking himself for not providing it.

_For god sake, the Pacific Ocean is right out the window.  It was a beautiful night in a fancy hotel room.  Really, Stark, you had all the pieces laid out for you, and you can’t take the time not to fuck it up?_

_Jesus Christ, and Bruce probably will feel really used once he wakes up.  He will probably think you only want him when you’re drunk, and oh god, really Tony, what the hell was wrong with you?_

Yeah, Tony really hated himself.

Bruce was resting calmly.   _So sweetly_ , Tony thought.   _You could have_ made _this vacation for the two of you, but no, you need to get drunk enough to stop thinking about anything other than what you wanted…_

_Dammit, Tony!  Bruce Banner deserves a little romance in his life!  Heaven knows he’s been lacking it, on the run for so long._

_Goddammit._

Unable to stay longer in Bruce’s arms, without hyperventilating, Tony slipped out of the bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping scientist next to him.

Quickly, he penned a note on the pad of paper on the desk:  “Out for a walk.  See you at breakfast.”

Shaking, Tony dressed for the day and slipped out the door.

Bruce woke a couple hours later.  As he stretched in the bed, a helpless grin spread across his face.  He covered his face with his hands and giggled.  He was surprised that Tony wasn’t still in bed, but he figured that if anyone would have a quick recovery time with alcohol, it would be Tony Stark.

It was oddly quiet, and Bruce wished he could hear the shower or Tony’s electric razor, any sign of life.  Warily, Bruce pulled on a shirt and pair of pants, when he spotted Tony’s note.  After reading it, he frowned, but put on his socks and shoes and left to meet the team for breakfast.

At the buffet table, Tony was still on the verge of a panic attack, the walk having done nothing to calm him down.  He nearly jumped out of his skin, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Son-of-a-cocksucking–Hi, Bruce.”

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up.  “I’ve never heard anyone change gears quite so quickly…” he mused.

“Ha…” Tony tried to laugh.

An expression crossed Bruce’s eyes.  “Are you okay?”  He reached up, laying a hand on Tony’s cheek.  When contact was made, Tony flinched.  Bruce drew his hand back.  “Am I not allowed to touch you in public?”

Tony’s eyes went wide, searching, and to his horror, finding that Bruce was absolutely serious about that question.  Unfortunately, Tony’s panic-stricken brain, was so amazed that Bruce hadn’t punched him yet, that he didn’t answer the question before Bruce spoke again, a few seconds later.

“I see.”  Bruce turned towards to table, picking up slices of bacon and placing it on his plate.

Tony’s brain suddenly caught up with the conversation and raced ahead, faster than his mouth could take him, “I–I–no–uh–Bruce–”

“It’s fine.”

_No, it’s not fine.  You’re not looking at me._   Tony thought, his eyes bugging-out, as he watched watched Bruce get silverware.   _Christ, you have nice hands–NOT the time, Stark._ It took all of Tony’s self-control not to beat his head against the wall.

“You know, I’m not really hungry right now.”  Bruce set his plate down, and turned on his heel.

“Shit, Bruce, stop–”

But, Bruce continued walking.

 Tony looked up at the ceiling and groaned, before he gathered food and looked for the Avengers table.  He could have followed Bruce, but his mouth already seemed dysfunctional, and he never worked well on an empty stomach.

When he reached the table, he was thoroughly lost.  Steve and Coulson, usually engaged in some conversation, were absolutely silent, and Coulson was glaring at his patriotic idol.  Clint and Natasha seemed to observe the same silence as Steve and Coulson.  Next to Thor, Loki was sitting, eating a plate of pancakes.  The two Asgardians looked…normal, which was weird in itself.

Loki looked up at Tony and asked quietly, “Where is Dr. Banner?”

“Why do you care?”  Tony snapped.

“I–” Loki opened and closed his mouth, “I was only curious.  You were sharing a room and seemed to work in tandem, I only wondered where–”

“Well, I’m not Bruce’s keeper, goddammit.”

Loki stared at Tony for a moment more before turning his head back to his food.  Thor gently patted his brother on the back, and Clint looked at Tony, a little confused, before he shrugged and  downed some orange juice, which may or may not have been spiked.

Tony mused that this was very likely the first awkward silence ever shared by the Avengers.  They didn’t always get along, but usually, it was loud disagreement.  Then, after the Battle of Manhattan, they were sometimes quiet around one another, but there was a sense of family.  He wasn’t sure if it was just Loki’s presence, but this silence…it was not comfortable.

“Well, I’m done.”  Tony said louder than necessary, when he had cleared his plate.

After he had left the buffet hall, Tony jumped, “Holy fuck, Clint!”

Hawkeye had appeared in front of Tony, practically out of nowhere.  His sunglasses were on, even though they were inside, and his arms were crossed over his chest.

“Where the hell did you even come from?  You were just at the table–”

“What did you do to Banner?”  Clint interrupted.

“I–I–what?”

Tony could feel Clint roll his eyes at him.  “You and Bruce have been damn near inseparable since we got here.  What happened?”

“Nothing.”  That sounded unconvincing, even to Tony’s ears.

“Cut the crap, Stark.”

“I…” Tony crossed his own arms and adopted his best bitchface, “It’s none of your business.”

“Thor isn’t the only once concerned about family, Tony.”

“Well, I’m sure Steve has something to say.  Why isn’t he out here?”  Tony asked.

“He’s got his own issues.”

“Well, so do we all!”  Tony shouted.  “What about you and Nat?  Don’t think I missed that face you gave her our first breakfast here.”

“Shut up–”

“No!  If you’re going to call me on the way I treat Bruce, I at least want to know what the hell’s up with you and Ms. Widow!”

“Tony–goddammit!”  Clint tore off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

“What?”  Tony smirked.

They stared down one another for several seconds, before Clint gritted out, “When you sort through your issues, then you can counsel me with mine.  Not a second before.”  Without another word, Clint turned back to the buffet room.

Tony sighed and turned down the hall.  Not that he really wanted to give Barton any advice concerning his relationship with Natasha, he was really the last person who should be doing that, but he needed to find Bruce.  He fingered an apple he had swiped from the hotel.   _If nothing else, Bruce should eat something._


	8. Chapter 8

Clint and Natasha decided to stay inside that afternoon.  Natasha slowly rubbed lotion onto Clint’s mildly sunburned shoulders.  He let his eyes drift shut, focusing on her remarkably strong hands kneading into his eternally sore muscles.

A few minutes into the massage, a loud groan escaped Clint’s mouth.

Natasha grinned, “Enjoying that?”

“Oh god, yes…” He murmured, unable to quite think straight.

“Well, then…” While one hand continued to work at his shoulder, the other snaked around his chest, pulling him closer to her.  Slowly, she planted a kiss on his shoulder.

Clint smiled.

She left a trail of kisses, moving up his shoulder and neck.  Once she reached his ear, she began to lightly lick just behind it.

“Oh, jeez, Tash.”  Clint gasped.  He shuddered, as he felt her grin against his skin.  She began to let her hands wander across his chest and stomach.

His breath became more and more shallow, and when she took his earlobe in her mouth, sucking hard, he cried out, “Oh god, I love you!”

Suddenly, her hands and mouth froze.  Clint’s eyes snapped open, as she pulled away.  It was just a small distance between them, but it felt like miles after the intimacy.

“What did you say?”

“That–I love that…” He mumbled quietly.

“Did you just say ‘I love you’?”  She had stood and crossed the room, panic flashing behind her eyes.

“I meant ‘I love that.’  I love that!”  Clint, for the first time, felt very exposed, even though he had been with her in considerably less clothing many times before.

She regarded him carefully.  After what seemed like an eternity, she let our a relieved laugh, “Oh thank god.  You scared me for a minute there.”  She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

Clint swallowed and felt his heart stop.

Natasha was smiling, her beautiful, easy smile again, which, for once did not soothe away any of his fears.  “Well, shall we continue then?”  She walked towards him, lightly laying her hand on his shoulder.

Not quite sure of what he was doing, Clint whispered, “What if I meant ‘I love you’?” and flinched away from her touch.

“I’m sorry?”

He wasn’t surprised she didn’t hear.  After all, he couldn’t hear himself over his heartbeat, which was now pounding hard in his ears.  “What if I did mean to say ‘I love you’?  What is wrong with that?”  He wasn’t even sure how loudly he was speaking, but judging by the look of horror spreading across Natasha’s face, he guessed she heard him.

“Clint, don’t even start that.”  She fled to the other side of the room again.

He felt himself shaking, “Start what, Tash?”

“Any–any talk about love, god–dammit.”  Her face seemed akin to what he would guess a cornered animal would feel.  She was stammering, which he had never seen in his years of knowing her.

In a very quick moment, Clint felt a lot of anger bubble up inside of him.  “Tash, what’s wrong?  My god, what’s wrong with saying ‘I love you’?  For christ’s sake, I’m not trying to tie you down or anything.  I don’t mean we need to elope tonight; and, even if it hurts, I don’t even need you to say it back right now, and maybe one day I’ll move on, but right now, in this moment, I am in love with you.  What the hell is wrong with that?”

“Stop it–stop it–stop it!”  Natasha nearly shrieked.

“WHY?”  He bellowed, almost sure that Bruce, Tony, and a good deal of the hotel patrons heard him.

“Because, love is insane!”  She pushed herself from where she had been leaning against the wall.  “It infects your reason and judgement.  It’s a toy!  A fucking toy, Clint!  You can enjoy it and play with it, but eventually either you let it go, or someone needs to rip it away from you!  It’s not a way to live!”

“Well, I’m sorry if I can’t turn off my feelings as quickly as you can in Soviet Russia!”

“Don’t start that now!”  She threw up her hands and began to walk to the door.

“What?  I can’t start about love; I can’t start about Russia!  What the hell do you want me to say?  Is there anything about you I can ever talk about?”  He was still screaming.

“No!”

“That’s bullshit!”  As she passed him, he caught her by the arm.

Easily, she twisted his arm, flipping him and throwing him against the wall.  “Don’t even try.”  She snapped, as she left and slammed the door behind her.

He stayed against the wall, nearly upside-down for several minutes.  Slowly, he crawled, righting himself.  He let himself sit on the floor, his back on the back of the bedpost, and very unsuccessfully tried to stop himself from hyperventilating.

* * *

Tony found Bruce leaning against the railing of the the hotel fountain.  Tony marveled that the man could maintain an expression of such calm.  Only Bruce’s hands, which were nearly white from gripping the rail so hard, gave him away.

With a sigh, Tony slid up next to Bruce.  He ignored how Bruce’s jaw tensed slightly, when he noticed him.  Bruce kept staring forward, eyes following the water shooting out in different patterns.

Tony cleared his throat and pulled the apple from his pocket, “Um, here.  I thought you may have gotten hungry.”

Still, Bruce said nothing, so Tony set the apple on the stone rail in front of him.

“What are you thinking about?”  Tony urged, before pleading, “Bruce?”

“Water tension.”  He muttered in a low tone.

Tony looked thoroughly confused, “I–wha…Water tension?”

“When the water shot from the fountain falls, it beads midair.  As the drops fall, they become little spheres, even resisting the air pressure that threatens to split the drops and flatten them out.”

“Ah…”  Tony nodded slowly.  Without really being able to help himself, Tony turned to watch Bruce.  Gently, Tony laid his hand on Bruce’s wrist.

Bruce quickly flinched back, trying to back away.

Tony clutched onto his wrist and pulled him closer, “Bruce, please–”

“No!”  Very quickly, Bruce worked his hands free, and shoved Tony hard, so that he stumbled a few steps back.

Tony swallowed, more than a little shocked at how strong Bruce was, even when he wasn’t the Hulk.  A small part of his scientific brain wondered if it was an effect of the Hulk itself.

Tony finally got a look at Bruce’s eyes.  They were blazing angrily, and Bruce held a hand out, “Do not touch me.”  He said with a scary calm.  “You do not get to touch me.  You do not get to comfort me, when you run away when I try.”

Tony reached for him again, “Please–”

“I said no, Tony!”  Bruce snapped.  “You didn’t take ‘no’ last night, and I’ll blame that on alcohol and my wanting you, too, but if you touch me again, I swear–”

“Bruce, listen–”

“No, Tony, you listen.”  A long silence stretched between them, but Bruce’s posture didn’t change.  By the time he continued, he was shaking, nearly vibrating.  “How dare you.  How.  Dare.  You.”

“Bruce–”

“I don’t even care that it was a drunken mistake, Tony!”  Bruce was finally raising his voice, and Tony found it oddly comforting.  “I don’t care that you don’t want to broadcast what happened last night.  I don’t care that you’re ashamed to be seen with me!  God knows, it’s happened to me before, even before the–the–th–”

“Hulk.”  Tony suggested, unable to stop himself.

“The Other Guy.”  Bruce gritted out.

“That’s not–”

“But, I deserve a fucking conversation, Tony!”

“What?”

“Did you think it was a mistake?  Fine, sure.  I get it.  I get you don’t want to be seen in public with the Thing, but for crying out loud, tell me, TO MY FACE!”

Tony mouth fell open, and he willed his brain to make sentences, “No, no, God, I–”

“Did you not think I was worth a conversation?  A few minutes of ‘Sorry, man, this isn’t going to work’?  Did you think I wouldn’t understand?  Because, I would have!  We’re staying in the same room.  It’s not like people would talk.  WE’RE IN THE SAME ROOM ANYWAY!”

“I didn’t want–”

“People to know about what happened?  I figured.  I said, that I was okay with that.  I just really can’t believe you think the Hulk is so repulsive that you won’t even dignify me with an explanation.”

Tony tried, “I don’t think–”

“Don’t think?  I know.  That much is clear.  Jesus, Tony, for all your talk about liking the Hulk, I thought you’d be better than this.  I mean, you’re obviously okay with the entire world knowing about your exploits.  There were so many stories about you and Pepper, every girl you’ve ever fucked has been mentioned in at least three tabloids, and there have been rumors about so many guys, including freaking Jude Law, which you have never even tried to deny, so honestly, I had really hoped you could at least be civil about this.”

“But, Bruce, no, you’re different.”

“Yeah.  I got it.  I didn’t need you to inform me of that.”  Bruce held Tony’s horrified gaze.  “Thought you were better than that.”

“I–”

“Really fucking disappointing.”  Bruce watched Tony’s heart break for a split second, before he turned to walk away.

“Bruce…” Tony whimpered to the other man’s back.  “Bruce, please–”

Tony was cut off, when the fountain exploded.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki contemplated his drink with confusion, but drank it quietly to satisfy his brother, when the explosion, one of many across the resort, set a quake screaming through the terrace.

Tables overturned, sending glasses shattering and large umbrellas flying.

When Thor picked himself from the ground, he called “Loki?”  He panicked when there was no answer, but soon saw Loki standing on the edge of the platform overlooking the burning coast.

“Oh no…”

“Loki, what is it?”  Thor looked at his brother.  His green eyes were darting non-stop across the grounds and sky, and his posture was tall and tight.

Thor followed Loki’s gaze.  Quickly approaching, were hundreds of black pods, firing weapons whose trajectories were decimating walls and rocks.  Behind the first wave of troops, Thor recognized the outline of a large, green dragon, which let out a roar and streak of white flames.

“Fafnir!”  Thor exclaimed.

Loki started shaking his head furiously.  “This is my fault,” he groaned and took off running.

* * *

The explosion made Tony stumble back, but it sent Bruce flying.

“Bruce!  Bruce!”  Tony sprinted around the rubble.  He found Bruce on his hands and knees, head down, and breathing very hard.  “Bruce, are you okay?”  Kneeling in front of Bruce, Tony saw the tint of green in Bruce’s eyes.

Bruce swallowed and gasped for air.  Tony’s mouth fell open, when he realized that Bruce was trying to stop his transformation.  By the raw sob that escaped Bruce’s mouth and the green that was now spreading across his skin, Tony guessed it wasn’t working.  Almost without thinking, Tony reached out and laid his hand on Bruce’s greening knuckles.  “Bruce, relax.  It’s okay.  Let yourself go–”

“Run.”  Bruce’s voice was low and raspy.

“No, I’m staying–”

“GO!”  As he roared, Bruce’s shirt split, the Hulk unleashed.

Tony scrambled back.  Looking up in awe, he watched the green giant stretch and flex his muscles.  Tony guessed that Bruce hadn’t let him out in a very long, which may be why Bruce wasn’t able to control him now.  Or, maybe their argument had put Bruce so on edge, that the force of the explosion just had to set him off.

“Bruce–”

The Hulk bellowed and stared down at the billionaire.

Tony wanted to stay with him, but decided that while Bruce was angry at him, the Other Guy may not be very fond of him either.  Unenthusiastic to test that theory, he turned to run, as Bruce had asked.

“Jarvis,” Tony spoke into the transmitter in his wristwatch, “I need the suit here.”  Whatever else happened with the explosions, he guessed he would need it to help the others corral Bruce to where he wouldn’t cause much damage.

“Yes, sir.  Be prepared for its arrival in one hundred seventy-six seconds.”

“Yup.”

“Sir, may I suggest you stand in an open area, so the suit can more easily track you.”  Jarvis articulated in its posh accent.

“Will do.”

“Very good, sir.”

 _Open area, open area…_  Tony moved towards the hotel courtyard.

A minute later, Tony rounded the corner to his chosen open area.  He saw the suit flying towards him.  Then, his eyes grew wide, “Shit…Jarvis, about that open area thing…” he stood stalk still, as a dragon and several weapon-firing ships came towards him.  If he ran now, the open suit would get completely lost in the barrage, but if he stayed…well, he could only hope the suit was faster than them.  It wasn’t looking likely.

“Jesus Christ…” Tony breathed.  He braced himself, hoping the entire army was a group of very bad shots.

The suit was close, but the army was gaining and firing, and Tony closed his eyes and hit the ground.

A roar alerted him to the fact that he was not being riddled with bullets or fire.  When he looked up, he wasn’t sure whether he was thrilled or mortified that the Hulk was taking a wall of flames for him.  Tony stood, and the suit clasped around him.

Once the suit was on, Tony flew up to the Hulk’s eye-level.  Through the mechanized speaker, Tony said, “Thanks…at least one of you still likes me.”

A grin spread across the Hulk’s face.

“Let’s go find the others and have some fun, big guy.”

The Hulk and Man of Iron took off together.

* * *

Steve had tried to apologize to Coulson several times that morning.

The man had been reading a book on the beach for the past three hours, but each time Steve would approach him to say he was sorry, either he would lose his nerve, or forget what he was going to say, or think that Phil looked too engrossed with his book, or Steve would even get angry, because it really wasn’t his fault that Coulson’s family life hadn’t been the best.  He had been under ice for seventy years!

In the end, he had decided on, “Agent Coulson, I am so sorry that I somehow hurt you.  I don’t believe it was really my fault, because, if I had known about any of the pain I caused you or your family, please know, I would have done anything to fix it.  I loved your mother, really respect you, and am sure your father was a wonderful man.  If you no longer wish to associate with me outside of work, I understand, but I hope we can at least be civil with one another.  Thank you.”  He hoped the agent would let him get through the first three sentences without punching him.

Coming down from the terrace for the thirteenth time, Steve walked purposefully, staring straight at Coulson, barely trying to stay out of people’s way.

He was about twenty feet behind Coulson, when people started screaming around him.  He looked up in time to dodge the beam of fire that shot down from the sky.

“A dragon?”  Steve heard his voice, about three octaves higher than it normally was.

Coulson, still in a Hawaiian print shirt, was lifting his sunglasses to look in the sky at the monster, and the ships that were surrounding it.  “Goddamned vacation,” he muttered.

“Coulson!”  Steve sprinted to the other man.  “You okay?”

“Fine.”  He stood up and nodded, pulling his earpiece out of his pocket and putting it over his ear, “What do you need me to do?”  His manner was very businesslike, and Steve was almost taken back by the lack of resentment in the man’s face.

After rolling his eyes, Coulson said, “I’m a professional, Captain Rogers.”

“I–yeah, okay.  Sorry.”  Steve stuttered.  “I need to get my shield.  Message the team to meet me by the pool.  I’ll be there in five.”

“Yes, sir.”  Coulson nodded again, and Steve took off.  “Team, in case you haven’t heard, we are in the middle of an alien invasion.  Suit up and meet Captain Rogers by the hotel pool in five minutes.  Copy that?”

“Yeah, I copy.”  Natasha voiced, sounding annoyed over the speaker in his earpiece.

“Got it.”  Barton answered.

“Hulk’s out, and we’re on our way.”  Tony’s voice sounded especially fuzzy, through the Iron Man mask.

* * *

“I will be there as soon as I can,” Thor spoke into the small Midgardian wrist-device he found so intriguing upon first receiving.

Thor had followed Loki back to their room, “Loki, what is happening?”

“Fafnir.  I made a deal.  He would help me gain audience with the Chitauri, and in return, he was promised a portion of the spoils of earth.”  Loki talked quickly, “I failed on my end of the deal, and it would seem as though he will have his prize whether I deliver it or not.”

A look of realization filled Thor’s eyes.  “Oh dear…”

Loki looked down, “I am sorry.”

Placing his hands on his brother’s shoulders, Thor urged, “It was a mistake.  It will be fixed, I swear.”  He turned and picked up Mjollnir.  Once his hand touched the weapon, his full armor appeared on him.  Looking back at Loki, Thor instructed.  “Wait here, I must join the others.”  Thor began to leave.

“What do you mean?  I am going with you.”  Loki half followed Thor, until his brother turned around.

“Loki, no.  Stay here.”  Thor shook his head.

Unperturbed, Loki stood firm.  “Absolutely not.”

“It’s not safe for you to venture out.”

“I do not care.”

“You have no weapons.  You will not be able to fight!”  Thor raised his voice.

“I still have my illusions, and I can find something around here.  I am sure.”

Thor shouted in finality, “No, Loki, this is madness!”

“If you ask me open my eyes and see what I have done, you must let me atone for my crimes!”  Loki cried in return.

Thor froze.

“Thor, I am trying to do good, trying to be the man you seemed convinced I am.  Please, let me.”

Thor opened and closed his mouth and grimaced before responding, “What if Fafnir’s goal is to destroy you for failing to uphold your promise?  What if you are the target?  Loki, you have been stripped of nearly all you powers.  You will be completely vulnerable to his attacks.  Even if his goal is the world, what happens if you are caught in the crossfire?”

“I brought this on myself.  I must at least assist in fixing it.”

Thor sighed, “Loki–”

“I am absolutely determined to do this.  Whether or not you give me your consent, I will fight as best I can.”  Loki spoke calmly.

The two held each other’s stare for several long moments.

A crackle over Thor’s receiver called, “Thor, where are you?”

Thor raised his wrist to his mouth, “One moment, Captain Rogers.”  He looked up at Loki again to see determination still in the set of the Mischief God’s jaw, “Please–”

“Go.  Meet them.  I will join you soon.”


	10. Chapter 10

Steve watched as each of the Avengers arrived.  It was incredibly odd.  They all had their weapons, but he, Natasha, and Clint did not have their usual battle uniforms.

Thor was dressed in his Asgardian battle gear.  Iron Man hovered next to the Hulk, who was never unprepared, he supposed.

He and Clint wore jeans and shirts, and Natasha was in shorts and hoodie.

He could only imagine the face Tony was making over the red, white, and blue shield combined with his green button-down, and Hawkeye’s arrows looked very incongruent next to the man’s faded jeans.

“Fury sends his apologies that your vacation has made a turn for the worst.”  Coulson spoke up, as soon as the entire group had gathered.

“Did he know this would happen?  Is that why he sent us here?”  Iron Man demanded.

“No.  Just luck of the draw, I guess.”  Coulson smirked.

“Okay,” Steve interrupted, what could have escalated into a fight that was not at all what they needed right now, “Clint, Tony, get to the coast.  Clint on the ground; Tony in the air.  Fire as far out as you can.  Try to keep as few of them from hitting shore as possible.  Natasha, I need you running through the hotel grounds.  Make sure civilians are inside, and take out any of the invaders that get there.  Thor, get to the cliffs, anywhere up high.  I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who can take out the dragon.  Hulk, you and I have got the beach.  Alright?”

Nods and answers of affirmation echoed from the team.

“Let’s go then–”

“What the hell are you doing here?”  Clint cut him off, and everyone turned to see Loki approaching, in his Midgardian clothing, carrying what looked like a large butcher knife.

After a beat, Loki hesitantly said, “I was going to ask if there was anything I could do to help.”

“Oh, fuck, no!”  Natasha marched towards Loki, shoving him hard in the chest.  She made to swing at him again, but Thor stepped between them, holding his hand out to stop her.  “I’m not going to distract myself, worrying that this guy’s going to kill us, while trying to fight off a completely different threat,” she directed at Thor.  She sneered back at Loki, “I haven’t properly paid you back for the last time–”

“Do not talk to my brother like that.”  Thor warned.

“I can talk to him any w–”

“Tasha,”  Clint interrupted relatively softly.  He didn’t make eye contact, when she turned to him, but he continued, “Just leave it.  He can stay in the hotel.  We don’t really have time right now.”

“What if he…” She trailed off as the entire group turned it’s focus to the Hulk.

Loki swallowed hard, as the giant creature slowly made his way to the demi-god, not fondly remembering how his last encounter with the Hulk had gone.  The other Avengers made way for the Hulk, but Thor tried to remain with his brother, before Hulk easily brushed the thunder god aside.  Loki stared up at the towering figure, trying unsuccessfully to calm his breathing, but made no move to flee.

The Hulk peered at the tiny god.  The team watched in silence, and the Hulk poked Loki in the chest with his finger, causing Loki to stumble back a step and cough for breath.  Once he had caught a breath of air, Loki looked back up.  The Hulk turned back to Captain America and placed a beefy, green hand atop Loki’s head, “Puny god stays.”

Loki’s and most of the team’s jaws dropped.  Thor felt a grin threaten to spread across his face.

“Well, looks like Jolly Green’s made his choice.”  Iron Man pointed out.  He turned to Natasha, “And, I think arguing with the Hulk might not end well.”

Her head snapped to look at the newly adopted god, “If you hurt anyone of us–”

“I give you full permission to kill me.”  Loki finished for her.

“I–” she looked shocked for a minute, before her face hardened again, “Good.”

“Um, Loki…I guess, follow the Hulk to the beach.  Natasha, I’ll join you searching the hotel.”

Natasha glared, but nodded.

“Yes, Captain Rogers.”  Loki agreed.

“Alright, then…” Steve said, eyebrows raising in surprise at everyone’s easy acceptance of his instructions.

“Well, let’s get this over with.”  Clint growled, loading his first arrow.

Thor gripped Mjollnir, and flew from the pool.  Clint and Natasha sprinted off in their respective directions.

“Come on, Apple Pie.  I’ll give you a lift.”  The Iron Man grabbed Steve and shot off.

Loki and the Hulk regarded each other for a moment, before the Hulk easily lifted Loki in one arm.

“Wha–?”  Loki let out in a high pitched cry, that was nearly a squeak.

“Go.  Smash.”  And, the Hulk galloped, carrying Loki like a rag doll.

* * *

Natasha ran to the hotel.  Before she got inside, she shot at two podfuls worth of green, humanoid, reptilian aliens.  A couple were able to get close enough to hit her, but fortunately, her hand-to-hand skills outranked theirs.

She realized, in a hoodie and shorts, she looked much less authoritative, but fortunately, when she instructed men, women, and children to stay inside, the guns in her hands and firm tone were enough for most people to follow her orders.

“Ma’am, please stay in the hotel,” she commanded a mother with two kids, that she met as she was about to leave the main lobby to find Steve.

“I’m not keeping my kids inside after that earthquake!”  The woman gasped.

“Believe me, that wasn’t an earthquake.”  The Black Widow shook her head.

“Why should I beli–”

Without turning her head, Natasha fired at three of the extra-terrestrial soldiers, who were about to come in.

The woman shrieked as the reptile fell.  She looked back at Natasha, and picked up the little boy.  “Come on, Em.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”  Natasha said at the mother’s retreating back.

The twelve-year-old girl looked up at Natasha with big blue eyes.

Unable to help herself, Natahsa only semi-successfully repressed a smile, “Go on, sweetie.  Don’t worry your mom.”

The girl turned and ran, blonde hair flouncing behind her.

* * *

The Hulk charged the beach.  Once, he reached the sand, he dropped Loki.

Loki spat out sand from his mouth before standing.  He marveled at the green monster easily sweeping tens of attackers out of his way at one time.

The Hulk’s roar echoed across the beach, fortunately empty of the sunbathers and swimmers from earlier.  Loki frowned.  The Hulk was a monster; a creature who spoke in fragmented sentences and smashed anything in its path.

But, it– _he?_ –possessed the powers of judgement and reason and had clearly decided in favor of Loki, who until that day had given him very little reason to trust him.  He possessed…kindness.  And clearly, the Hulk wanted to do good.

Loki remembered that he had described Banner as a monster that masqueraded as a man.  

Maybe, it was the other way around.

Maybe neither was a monster.

Down the beach, the Hulk laughed, swiping entire pods out of the air, with large hands.

Sighing, Loki looked at his butcher knife.  He charged forward, swinging at attacking troops.

* * *

Tony shot phasers into approaching ships.  Sometimes, he traced the shore and sometimes went farther out.

He never ventured too far, because if he did, he knew Hawkeye wouldn’t be able to help him.  Plummeting into the ocean in the Iron Man suit wasn’t exactly something he wanted to try.  The suit could remain underwater for short periods, but wasn’t quite water resistant.

He made a mental note to start working on a waterproof suit.  Hopefully, he could get Bruce to help…

A blast from an alien gun grazed him, and roused him from his thoughts.

“Tony, come on, pay attention!”  Hawkeye called from the ground.

He answered.  “I got it!”  Swerving to evade guns and bullets from the last platoons and shooting at least a couple of them down, Tony shouted, “It that the best you’ve got?”  He laughed, “Clint, get a load of these guys!”

There was no answer.

“Clint?”  Tony looked down from his place in the sky.

Clint was drifting face down about twenty feet from the shore.  Blood from his shoulder was permeating the water.

“Shit.”  Tony groaned and swooped down.  He picked Hawkeye up under his shoulders, “Come on, Legolas, don’t do this.”

He could sense that Clint was faintly breathing, but the gash across his shoulder and back looked serious.  And, now, upon closer examination, he could see blood from his head as well.  Head wounds bled a lot, so it might not be as bad as it looked, but he had no idea how problematic it would be.

Tony took off back to the hotel grounds.  “Well, Robin Hood, you’re sitting the rest of this out for the rest of us Merry Men…and Nat.”

* * *

“I’ve cleared the hotel.”  Natasha shouted, as she saw Steve approach.

“Great.  I’ve checked he grounds, and I think we’re set.  We should probably–”  Steve stopped suddenly and squinted, as he saw Iron Man flying towards them.

Natasha looked at the flying metal warrior.  Her breath caught in her throat.

“Who is Tony carrying?””  Steve asked. 

Without Hawkeye’s normal uniform, it was hard for Steve to distinguish the body in Iron Man’s arms.

Tony came down and hovered near the Black Widow and Captain America.  “How are you kids doing?”  He asked casually, as if there was no bleeding man in his arms.

Natasha just stared at Clint’s unmoving form.

“What happened?”  Steve questioned.  He stepped up to Tony and reached out to touch Clint’s arm.

“Not sure, but I’m taking him to the hotel doctor.”

“Okay.  Once you drop Clint off, stay here.  Patrol the area, and make sure none of the invaders get in.  Nat and I will get to the beach to fight.”

“Aye-aye, Captain.”  Iron Man nodded and blasted away.

Natasha followed the gliding bodies with her eyes, until Tony disappeared down a hall, and then kept staring into the space where they had been.

“Natasha, are you okay?”  Steve put a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah…fine.”  She said, distracted.

“Then, come on!”  He cried.

* * *

Thor punched the reptilian invaders and swept them away with Mjollnir.  They tumbled off the cliffs, which stood high over the beach.

The giant, green dragon hovered over Thor.  Its massive wings beat the air loudly and created winds that blew back

“Fafnir!”  Thor screamed over the noise, “You have no right here!”  He fired a bolt of energy at Fafnir.

The dragon swerved to dodge the beam.  “I do, though, Thor Odinson.  Your brother gave me that right, when he violated our contract.”  The dragon’s voice was smug and rough.

“No deal he made in his madness is valid!”  Spinning Mjollnir to create momentum, Thor swung again.

“Your excuses for him, bore me.”  Fafnir growled and dove at Thor.

Just in time, Thor jumped out of the way, but Fafnir’s impact sent a shock of energy through the rock face, and it began to crumble under Thor’s feet.

Thor scrambled to reach solid ground, but could not and went plummeting to the sandy ground below.

* * *

Steve and Natasha reached the coast, as the Hulk smashed and Loki stabbed with his butcher’s knife, killing what seemed to be the last of the attackers, who were not fleeing.

“…Not bad…” Steve mused, once he reached Loki.

“Thank you.”  Loki almost let himself smile.  The Hulk lumbered to where the group was gathering.

“Okay, where is Thor?”  Steve asked.

“Still on the cliffs.”  Loki pointed.

“Great.  That thing is our last threat.  Let’s go up and help him.”  Steve began to run to the stairs, when Natasha stopped him.

“I don’t think we need to go up…” Natasha said.

Loki’s mouth fell open, as he watched Thor and the rocks tumble down.  “No…”  He began running towards the collapse.

“Come on!”  Steve shouted, and the three Avengers followed.

Once he was close enough, Steve threw his shield.  When it hit, the dragon let out a roar.

Loki ran to the pile of rubble that covered his brother.  “Thor!”  He fell to his knees, and reached through a gap toreach Thor’s shoulder.

Thor let out a soft groan.  He was alive, but weak.

Loki screamed as the dragons tail sliced across his left arm.

Fafnir sneered, as Loki looked up at him, “Ah, the dealbreaker” he rumbled in a gravelly voice, “You dare show your face?”

After a shudder, Loki stood, clutching his knife harder.

The creature laughed.  “And what weapon have you here?”  Easily, Fafnir’s swiped across Loki, causing Loki to go flying and the butcher’s knife to leave   “How sweet of you to protect the brother you would have killed.  Perhaps I will do the service of ridding the world of you both.”

Panicking, Loki saw Mjollnir, several feet from where his brother fell.  He grabbed the handle, instinctively, and pulled but could not move it.

“Goodnight, little lost princes.”

Shouting in exertion, Loki ripped Mjollnir from the ground.  The hammer cast a shield around them, just as a cascade of flames surrounded the two of them.

While Fafnir was distracted with incinerating the brothers, Natasha fired her gun.  Fafnir shrieked in pain, as the bullets hit his eyes.  The cascade of flames stopped, when the dragon ducked his head, revealing Loki, now in his armor and horned helm.

There was a roar, as the Hulk leaped onto the dragon’s back, tightening its arms around the beast’s throat.

Steve threw the shield at the creature’s gut, as the Hulk jumped down and ripped the skin from one of Fafnir’s wings.

“Fight me, now, Fafnir!”  Loki shouted from multiple places, and Fafnir turned, disbelieving, in circles, trying to find the real Loki among the many copies.

“Fire!”  Steve commanded.

The Hulk jumped back up, smashing Fafnir’s head to the ground, as Natasha fired, and Loki and Steve threw Mjollnir and the shield.

As the weapons returned to their handlers, and Loki’s duplicates faded, the Hulk climbed down.  Natasha still held her gun at the ready, but did not fire.

Fafnir did not rise.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Loki stood, breathing hard for several moments.  Captain America and the Hulk walked towards him.  Natasha glanced over the group before she sprinted away, towards the hotel.  Loki watched her go, and then suddenly dropped the hammer, and went to help his brother.  Thor was slowly standing up, and Loki took his arms, as Steve and the Hulk cleared rubble and debris from around him.

“Are you alright?”  Loki asked, concerned, as Thor staggered to his feet.

Slowly, a grin spread across Thor’s face, when he saw Mjollnir, where Loki had dropped it.  “You lifted Mjollnir…”

Loki looked to the weapon and back to his brother, “I–I’m sorry.”  He reached to pick it up, doing so with some difficulty.  “Here.”  He held it out to Thor.

“No, Loki, do you not understand?”  Thor pushed Loki’s arm, so that the hammer fell from his grasp.  He reached out and put both hands on Loki’s shoulders.  “Mjollnir will not be lifted by any man unworthy of its greatness.  Midgardian machines cannot move it.  No man, besides myself and Father have ever been able to wield it.  But, you are worthy!  You are my equal.”

“Equal…”  Loki’s brows knit together.

“You have always been my equal.”

“But, I have not always been able to lift it.”

“You have always been my equal.  You just had to learn that you were.”  Thor smiled, so sincerely, looking squarely into Loki’s eyes.

Without warning, tears began to stream down Loki’s face.

Thor pulled Loki into a bone-crushing hug, and for the first time in years, Loki returned it.

Their moment was cut short, when the Hulk let out a choked noise.  Steve, Thor, and Loki, turned to see the Hulk crash forward.  Once he hit the ground, the green skin began to fade, muscles began to shrink, and the Other Guy was slowly replaced by a naked, very small Bruce Banner.

Steve knelt next to the prone man and gently laid a hand on Bruce’s back.  “Hey,” Steve coaxed, “Bruce, you okay, buddy?”

Bruce tried to push himself up, but his arms collapsed under him.  Thor and Steve took him under the arms and pulled him into a sitting position.  Bruce curled into a ball on the ground and surveyed the area, “We won, then?”  He asked, looking at the dead dragon and several reptilian corpses around them.

“We were victorious, friend.”  Thor answered.

Bruce nodded, “Good.”

Loki removed his cape and handed it to Bruce, who wrapped it around his body, “Thank you,” he said, as he stood

“Thank you.”  Loki nodded to the man.

Bruce looked confused for a second and shrugged.  His eyes drifted from Steve to Loki to Thor, then back to Steve.  “Where’s Tony?”

* * *

 

They made their way to the hotel, an awkward sort of parade: Bruce wrapped in Loki’s green cape, with Steve’s hand on his back.  Thor followed, red cape flowing behind him, jovially swinging Mjollnir in his arm, and with an air of joy.  Loki brought up the rear, looking at the ground pensively, demonic-looking helmet still on his head.

Tony landed, when they reached him, the Iron Man mask retracting, so they could see his face, “Everything cool?”

“Well, we’re going to get Bruce some clothes, and get him to bed.”  Steve answered.  

Tony tried to shove down the jealousy rearing in the back of his throat.  He knew Bruce wasn’t doing anything with the lovely captain, but Steve was touching him, as a friend would, and Tony wished that Bruce would trust him enough to let him do the same.

“How are you doing, big guy?”  Tony asked, forcibly nonchalant.  He reached an iron covered hand out, but froze about a foot from Bruce’s shoulder, when Bruce looked up at him.

“Tired…”  Bruce rasped.

Tony nodded and just looked at Bruce.  _I’m sorry.  Sorry.  Sorry…_

“Um, have you seen Natasha?”  Steve interrupted.

“Oh, yeah–she ran by me and asked where Clint was.  Probably in the hotel hospital.”

Steve nodded, and their assembly, with the addition of Iron Man, gliding behind the gods, made their way to much deserved beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update this. Got hit with finals, and I couldn't even think about anything else! Happy Holidays!


	12. Chapter 12

Tony had wanted to talk with Bruce right after the battle had ended.  However, once he had ingested the appropriate amount of liquid courage and entered their room, Bruce had passed out, seeming to have no inclination of rejoining he waking world.  Tony knew the Hulk really took it out of his doctor.

When Tony woke the next day, later than he had planned, Bruce had already left the room.  He sighed and dressed himself slowly and began meandering around the hotel grounds.

He finally saw Bruce leaning on the small section of unbroken railing that had surrounded the fountain.  The fountain itself no longer sprayed water in calculated patterns, but in awkward, evenly spaced spurts.

Slowly, Tony approached Bruce.  The remaining railing was so small, that he could not rest both hands on it, without dislocating Bruce, so he settled for leaning on it with one hand, body turned towards Bruce.  He looked at the scientist, saw the dark circles under his eyes but no other physical injuries.  Fortunately, the Hulk was tough.  Bruce glanced at Tony and then looked out.

“The force of the fountain is greater than the force of gravity…” Tony mumbled.

“I’m sorry?”  Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

“The water recently fired from the jet is slamming into the former jet, before gravity has a chance to pull the first one down.”

Bruce nodded, “But then gravity pulls both jets down.  The water falls together.”

“Yeah…” Tony had stopped looking at the water several seconds ago.  “Bruce, I–”

“Oh hell with it–” Bruce turned quickly and pulled Tony into a hard kiss.

Tony inhaled sharply in shock, before he melted against Bruce, angling his head to deepen the kiss.  Bruce clutched Tony’s shoulder and twisted his hands into Tony’s hair, and Tony pressed one hand against the small of Bruce’s back and cupped the back of his neck.  Tony’s brain kept chanting  _Closerclosercloser…please._

When Bruce gasped for breath, he rested his forehead against Tony’s chest.

“I’m so sorry, Bruce,” Tony whispered.

“No, I am.  I am–”

“Why are you sorry?”

“What I said…I’m not…you have never disappointed me.  I said that because I knew it would hurt you, and I was just so sad and angry and trying to control things so I wouldn’t transform, and I know it was wrong, and am so so sorry–”

“Hey, hey…” Tony gently cut him off Bruce’s sob and forced Bruce to look in his eyes, “You don’t need to apologize.  I ignored you and didn’t give you half the attention you deserved.  I was the dick in this situation not y–”

“Tony, I think we were both dicks…” In spite of himself, Bruce grinned.

Tony paused for a moment, “Acceptable.” he conceded before pulling a smiling Bruce into another kiss.  Seriously, he added, “I am sorry though.”

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms.  Tony rested his chin on Bruce’s shoulder.  “If it makes it any better, I only acted like that because I was mentally yelling at myself for treating you like a drunken, one-night stand, when you really mean so much more.”  He whispered.

Tony pulled back and looked into Bruce’s eyes, bright and rich brown.  “Come live with me,” he said suddenly, startling both of them.  Tony’s eyes were as wide as Bruce’s.  He hadn’t quite meant to have said that, but if he acknowledged it, it was what he really wanted.

When Bruce pulled away and looked at the ground, Tony felt his heart plummet.  “Tony…”

He kept a firm grip on Bruce’s wrist, so the man couldn’t go far and held Bruce’s gaze, “Please.”

Bruce lifted his hand to Tony’s cheek.  “I just–I can’t…it’s still, _I’m_  still dangerous.  Stark Tower?  In a big city?  God, half the city’s already wrecked from the Chitauri.  It doesn’t need me there destroying the other half.”

“But, you have a control over the Hulk!”

“Not enough, Tony.  I know if I stay with you, I’m going to lose control.”

“Bruce, that doesn’t matter!”

“It does!”  Bruce lost the grip on the calm he had maintained.  “Can’t you see this is dangerous?  Tony, use your billion-dollar brain.  I’m not like anyone else here.  I’m this creature that’s completely reckless!  I’m not saying he isn’t useful sometimes, but I just can’t stay in society!”

“So you’re just going to keep running?”

“I–I guess so–”

“Why?”  Tony cried in frustration.

“Because someday, I’m going to hurt you, Tony!”

They both froze for a moment, before Bruce sighed and went on, “One day, something’s going to happen, and I’m going to Hulk out and destroy your home, your company, and…I might even kill you.”  Bruce pressed his eyes closed.  “Over the years, I’ve maintained a very specific level of anger, which helps me control the incidents.  When I’m with you, hell even with the rest of the Avengers, I forget about keeping that control.  We’ve been lucky.  My losses of control have been very well timed: the battle with the Chitauri, this thing with Fafnir, but someday that luck’s going to run out, and I don’t want you to be what the Hulk decides to crush when it does.”

“If something happens–”

“When som–”

“If something happens, I can rebuild the tower.  In fact, I’d probably win some award for employing a ton of green businesses to do it.  With you there, the company’s going to make a ton of leaps that will negate any minor thing you wreck as the Hulk, and…” Tony leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss on Bruce’s lips, “I doubt you’ll kill me, but I’d rather that than all the science we’ll leave undiscovered if you go.”

Bruce opened and closed his mouth, and Tony pecked his lips softly and continued, smirking, “Also, the sex is a plus.”

Bruce ducked his head and laughed, “Tony–”

“You deserve to be happy.  Let me try, okay?”

At Tony’s sincere expression, Bruce ran a hand over his eyes, “You’ll get bored with me–”

“Ugh,” Tony groaned, “Even if I get tired of you romantically, which I doubt because, oh god, you’re a fast learner and your ass is incredible,” Bruce snorted, but Tony barreled on, “I am never going to stop being fascinated by that brain of yours.”  Tony lightly tapped his finger against Bruce’s forehead, “And, I promise you, that however this ends, sex or no sex, there is no option where we are not in a lab sciencing together, okay?”

“I–”  _I could get used to that…I could love that_ , “Maybe for a little while…”

“How long?”  Tony leaned very close into Bruce’s personal space.

“I don’t know.  Don’t worry, you’ll be tired with me long before I go.”

Tony grinned and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s lower back, “Well, then you’d better plan to stay for a very–” Tony quickly kissed Bruce, “long–” this kiss lingered slightly, “time.”

For the final kiss, which lasted quite a while, Bruce smiled and met Tony halfway.

* * *

Steve looked at Natasha from the doorway of the hospital room.  She sat in a plastic chair next to Clint’s bed.

They had been lucky that this particular resort had a very impressive hospital nearby, where they transferred Clint immediately after the battle.

Natasha hadn’t left the room, since the hospital staff let her in two days ago.  She just waited, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees and keeping a steady gaze on the soft rise and fall of Clint’s chest, occasionally looking up at the beeping monitors connected to his heart.

“Natasha, do you want anything?”  Steve asked.

She didn’t answer.

Steve frowned, but wasn’t surprised, “Okay, well, I’m headed back to the hotel…call me if you need something…or if, you know, anything change–” He stopped himself.  “Well, I’ll go.”

He gently shut the door behind him, as he left.  He glanced through the room’s glass walls, as he went down the hall.  Natasha, as expected, had not moved, even in response to the door.

* * *

Thor and Loki enjoyed the hotel breakfast alone.  Once the battle ended, Coulson had constant meetings to talk through business with Fury.  Natasha had stayed in the hospital with Clint, with Steve usually looking after her, and Tony and Bruce had hardly been seen out of their room since twenty-four hours after the fight had ended.

Loki chewed slowly.

“You look pensive, brother.”  Thor chided gently.

Loki let out a huff of laughter.  “I suppose I am.”

“What troubles you?”

“I am not…troubled exactly.  Concerned, perhaps…”

“What concerns you, then?”  Thor asked patiently.

“I am not sure what to do now.”

“Do about what?”

“Everything.”

“I do not understand…”

Loki felt himself warm at Thor’s serious face.  “I have spent the last several years resenting you, hating those who loved you, questioning those who loved me, and lamenting a past I enjoyed that I believed a lie.  Now, I discover I miss you; the past I loved wasn’t entirely false, and I am perhaps not as undeserving as I had believed.”

Thor looked confused, “Is this not a good thing?”

“It is, but I have no idea how to proceed.  I cannot remember the last time I functioned without bitterness, and therefore, I do not remember how I am supposed to function now.”

“We proceed as I always intended.”  Thor intoned soberly, “We go home.  You marry your beloved, and we rule Asgard together as kings.”

Loki grinned, “Perhaps we are moving too quickly.  I have been a war criminal for sometime and a somewhat despised figure for even longer, I do not think we should plan to give me any sort of power, or even plan my wedding yet.”

“You are a hero, who helped save earth from invaders, and who fought beside Midgardian warriors who are very respected in our realm, Asgard will accept you, especially as I intend not to rule unless it is beside you.”

Loki froze for a moment, swallowing a sip of tea roughly.

“And, Sigyn will say, ‘yes,’ as soon as she deems you worthy, which will not be nearly as long as you believe.”

Loki smiled, “We shall see.”

“I’m worried about Natasha.”  Steve strode to the table and sat down, plate of eggs in hand.

“Does Agent Romanoff still keep by the Man of Arrows’ bed?”  Thor asked.

“Yeah…she hasn’t moved.  I don’t think she’s eaten in two days.”

“And, how is Barton?”  Loki wondered quietly.

“I don’t know…the doctors haven’t said much.  The injuries don’t look terrible, but they aren’t quite sure what weapons were fired at him.”

“I have not done battle with Fafnir in many ages.  I do not know what sort of weapons he has now employed.”  Thor said.

“Nor I.  I am sorry.”  Loki agreed. 

“This is most worrisome.”  Thor nodded.  

“For both of them.”  Steve nodded, “I’d hate to lose Clint, of course, but I think Natasha would be devastated.”

Loki made a sound of agreement.  “If I can do anything, tell me, please.”

Steve snapped his head to look at Loki.  He looked surprised for a moment before a warm smile came over his face.  “Thanks.”

“Of course.”  Loki turned back to his meal.

“You know, when you’re not trying to kill us, you’re not bad.”  Steve remarked.

Thor gently pounded his brother’s back, as Loki nearly choked laughing through his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce and Tony’s fingers were twined together, as they energetically discussed the environmental possibilities of a fully waterproof Iron Man suit.

“But breathing–”

“Air tanks?”

“But that makes nothing more than an expensive SCUBA suit–”

“Unless you can breathe underwater, Tony, there’s no other…”  Bruce met Tony’s eyes.  

Suddenly, both of their faces lit up.  “Wait–”

“Yes!”

“Water splitting?”

“Instantaneous filtration water splitting.  That way, I can use ocean water or whatever to breathe and not worry about tanks–”

“Not just that.  Tony, do you realize, on a larger scale this could actually make hydrogen power a possibility?”

“Only name in clean energy, bitches!”

Coulson smirked ruefully; he wished he had the foresight to have joined that office betting pool.

“Mr. Stark, Doctor Banner.”

The scientists looked up from their seats in the hotel lobby.

“Director Fury has asked to see you in order to finalize some reports of damage to the hotel.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yeah, fine.  Is he here now?”

“Yes.  I’ll get him.”  Coulson nodded and turned.  He heard Stark and Banner return to a conversation he couldn’t understand if he tried.  Then, he heard them cut off with a very familiar voice.

“Oh my god, Tony!  Why do I need to worry about you even when you’re on VACATION?”

“Pepper, come on, this was in no way my fault–”

“I don’t care.”

After a few seconds to collect him from the shock, Coulson turned to look at the strawberry blonde, with arms wrapped around Tony’s neck.  He saw what could possibly have been jealousy in Bruce’s eyes for a moment, before Pepper let go of Tony and turned to the other man.

“Dr. Banner, I am thrilled that you’re going to be living in the Tower with him.”

“I–you know?  What?”  Bruce looked lost.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I may or may not have told her you were moving in about two minutes after you agreed…”

“Tony, we’ve hardly been apart since then.”  Bruce exclaimed incredulously.

“You were in the bathroom changing…I was excited.”  Tony shrugged.

Bruce grinned and shook his head, “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.”  Tony took Bruce’s hand again and lightly kissed him.

Suddenly, Coulson blurted out, “I–um–Pepper…”

When she saw him, her mouth fell open, “You…”

“Hi.”  He whispered.

She marched up to him and promptly slapped him hard across the face.  “What–the–HELL?”

Coulson did his best to ignore Tony’s sniggers behind her.

“I–”

“You’re alive?  You’re okay?”

“Yeah, I–”

“Why the hell didn’t I know about this?”

“Well, you–”

“It has been months, Phil–”

“Agent…” Tony muttered quietly.  Bruce hit him fondly upside the head.

“I have been in mourning for at longer than we were even together, and you don’t even hint that you might be okay?”

“I didn’t–”

“Do you know how that makes me feel?  That I don’t get a phone call?”

“Pepper, please–”

“Phil–”

“Listen!”  Pepper closed her mouth quickly, and Coulson went on, “I wanted to tell you, honest.  Ask Fury; he’ll give you an entire rant about how I wouldn’t stop asking if I could tell you yet–”

“Asking?  For crying o–”

“It was a security measure, Pep.  I swear.”  He gently took her hands in his.

“Security?”  She arched an eyebrow.

“At the end of the battle, Loki was a prisoner of Asgard.”

“Loki’s a good guy, now, by the way.”  Tony interjected.

“What?”  Pepper nearly screamed, turning her head to Tony.

“Long story,” Bruce answered, “We’ll explain later.”

“Anyway, we didn’t know how secure he would be, or if my life or death would mean anything to him.  To be safe, the Counsel asked that we keep my survival under wraps, and Fury didn’t want to risk going against them again.  I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone.  These guys found out by mistake.”  Coulson waved his hand vaguely at Tony and Bruce.

Pepper regarded Phil carefully, “I really don’t like being kept in the dark about people I love, Phil.  Ask Tony.”

“She doesn’t.”

Coulson looked down and softly pulled her a little closer.  “I wish with everything that I could have told you.  It was killing me that I couldn’t see you.”

Pepper leaned her forehead against Coulson’s.  “Don’t do it again.”

“You know, if we’re married, it’s actually illegal to keep that information from a spouse.”

Tony’s eyes became comically wide.

Pepper giggled, “Maybe, we’ll talk about that later.”

Coulson smiled slightly.  “Until then, I promise you’ll be the first to know, once I am allowed to say anything.”

“I guess that’ll have to do.”  She kissed him softly, and Coulson wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a moment, Bruce nudged Tony and mouthed,  _We should leave them alone._

_Are you kidding?  This is hysterical._   Tony mouthed back.

Bruce gave him a pointed look, and Tony grinned, pecked Bruce on the mouth and let Bruce pull him out of the lobby.

When they separated Pepper quietly said, “Well, that explains a couple things at least.”

Coulson’s brow furrowed.  “What things?”

“The visitor with Fury.”

“She’s here?”  Coulson jumped back.

“Mhmm.”  Pepper nodded.

“Oh wow, let’s go.”

He didn’t let go of Pepper’s hand, as they went to find the Director.

* * *

After the third day, Natasha drank the coffee that Steve had set by her.  He had brought her coffee each morning.  He would leave it for her on the stand by Clint’s bed, and the nurses would clear the styrofoam cups each night.

On day three, Natasha still waited until Steve left her, but once the door shut, she took the coffee from the stand with shaking hands.  As she sipped it, she grimaced.  It was cold and bitter and tasted very little like actual coffee.

_Clint made remarkably good coffee in an old soup can with a hot plate once on a mission._   She blinked and then looked up at the monitors steadily beeping.

They were still making noises.  That was good.

“Afternoon, Ms. Romanoff.”  The pretty afternoon nurse strode through the door.

_Curvy, curly hair, smart…would be Clint’s type…_ though he had really stopped looking at other women, since they had been sleeping together.  Natasha took another sip of the god-awful beverage.

The nurse pulled out a hypodermic needle.  “We’re hoping this injection will neutralize the toxins from the alien weapons.  It’s taken us these past couple days to analyze his blood.”

The nurse injected the serum into Clint’s vein with a practiced efficiency.  “Have a good evening, Ms. Romanoff,” and she was gone.

Natasha’s lip twitched almost imperceptibly.   _Clint could deal with knives, guns, arrows, maces, and brass knuckles, but needles terrified him._

“Clint–” she whispered suddenly, and her hand darted out and covered his.  The hand was cold, not deadly cold, just running a little colder than usual.  Gently, she squeezed his unmoving hand.

She swallowed hard, clenching her jaw in attempt to slow her breathing, and let her hand rest on his for a couple minutes longer.

After a few more clicks from the clock on the wall, he moved her hand off of his.

His hand twitched.

She inhaled sharply, and then held her breath.  Her eyes grew wide, as she watched the slight stretch of reaching fingers.   _It means nothing._ She thought furiously,  _Muscles sometimes spasm for no reason, when a person is in a coma.  It doesn’t mean he’s coming out of it.  It’s just a twitch.  Just a missed connection of wires.  Nothing serious.  Nothing important. Nothingnothingnothing–_

A soft groan came from the man prone on the bed.

Her eyes snapped to his face, which was scrunching, his eyebrows furrowed.  Hazily, his eyes flickered half-open, then closed again.  Natasha half stood from her chair and froze.

Several seconds later Clint’s bleary eyes opened again, “Tash?”  His voice was low and rough from sleep and disuse.

Instinctively, she placed her hand in his, and this time he lightly squeezed it back.  His fingers were still weak and tired, but she could feel his pulse through his palm, and his hand was slowly warming.

“God…we kill the aliens?”  Clint asked gruffly, craning his neck to see her.

She nodded, unable to form words.

“Good…” He let his head fall back onto the pillow, “How…how long was I out?”

Natasha just stared at him.

“Tasha?  How long has it b–” He froze as he propped himself up again and saw tears streaming down her face.  His foggy mind was quickly clearing.  “Tash…”

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, her voice cracking.  “I am so sorry.”  She leaned forward, resting her forehead on the sheet next to their hands and talking into the bed, “I–I–when I was four, my parents were killed–when I defected, I lost my foster father…”  She twisted her free hand into Clint’s blanket, “Half of my relationships have ended up marks…”

With his left arm, he pushed himself higher on the bed, “Tasha–”  He gently tugged her arm, making her look at him.

“Most of the people I love die, Clint,” she whispered, “And I killed at least half of them…” Her eyes were glistening with tears, as she looked at him.  “I have been too afraid of losing you to let myself love you, and oh god, Clint, I love you.  I do.  I love you and trust you more than anyone I’ve known.  And, I am so so sorry for everythi–”

Clint finally pulled her up to sit on the bed, keeping a firm grip on her wrist, and kissed her softly.  “Just breathe, Tasha.  We’re fine.”  He whispered against her lips.

“I love you.”

“I know.”  He smirked weakly, “I’ve always known.”

She let out a somewhat broken laugh, “No, you haven’t.”

“No, I haven’t.”  He agreed quickly, “But I’ve always hoped, anyhow.”

For the first time, in what felt like ages, Natasha smiled.  Clint grinned back at her for a moment, before he shivered.

“Jesus, it’s cold, isn’t it?”

“The alien weapons had a kind of poison.  You’ve been running cold the last three days.  It’ll probably take a while for whatever the nurse gave you to completely flush out the stuff completely.”  Natasha wiped the tears from her face.

“Then, come here and keep me warm, babe.”  He patted the bed next to him.

She smiled and gingerly moved into the space he made for her.  Carefully, she wrapped her arms around him, avoiding wires that attached him to machines.

He draped an arm around her shoulder and stared intently at the dark circles under her eyes, “Christ, you look awful.”

She barked a laugh.  “I was fighting an army of aliens, and then didn’t sleep for three days worrying about you.  Give me a break!”

“Okay.  Just this once.”  He squeezed her shoulder before settling down.

“I love you, Clint.”  She murmured, tightly holding the front of his hospital gown.

As he drifted off, he answered, “Love you, Tasha.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters are short, but they just didn't go together. Hope you enjoy it!

Steve sat on his bed, reading  _Fahrenheit 451_ , a book Bruce had suggested he look at to catch up on his twentieth century reading, by dim lamplight.

_Everyone must leave something behind when he dies, my grandfather said.  A child or a book or a painting or–_

There was a sharp knock at the door.  Setting the book on the nightstand, Steve answered the door.

“Captain Rogers, may I have a word?”  Coulson stood in the doorway, hands folded in front of him.

“I–yeah, sure, come in.”  He waved Coulson to the chair at the desk, as he took a seat on the edge of his mattress.  “What is it?”

“I wanted to apologize.”

“What?”

“I would like to apologize for my behavior.  You are a fearless leader and an important part of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers Initiative.  You have proven yourself as an incredible role model, and it was wrong of me to take out frustrations from my childhood on you, when you could do nothing.”   _And, I can’t blame my mother for loving you.  I’m sure most women and maybe some men who met you felt the same._   “I am sorry for treating you as anything less than the hero you are.”

“I–” Steve stared dumbfounded.  “Wow, uh, it’s really fin–”

“And,” Coulson stood suddenly, “I’d like to make it up to you, if I can.”

Confused, Steve furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?  You don’t need to…”

Coulson was already out the door.  From around the corner, Steve heard, “Pepper, hold the door, will you?”

Steve’s eyes went wide, and he abruptly stood, as Coulson pushed an old woman in a wheelchair through the door.

“Mom?  Do you remember this man?”  He whispered.

“Of course, I do, Phillip.  I’m old, not senile.”  Peggy Carter looked up at Steve, carefully running her eyes over his face.  She smiled softly, “You look good.”

“I–so do you…” 

Peggy laughed a self-deprecating chuckle at the compliment, but she did.  Her once reddish brown hair was all white, and her face was deeply lined, but her skin still glowed, and her eyes shone bright, even in the dim room lights.  Steve felt his heart pounding through his chest, as if it were their first meeting all over again.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to catch up.”

Steve snapped his attention to Coulson and Pepper in the doorway.  Pepper’s arms were around Coulson’s waist, with her chin rested on his shoulder.  She was smiling fondly at Steve and Peggy like they were a pair of fluffy kittens.

“Thank you, Phillip.”  Peggy waved at her son, as he exited.

“I–uh, thanks…” Steve stammered.

Once the door closed, Peggy laughed, “Steve, you may sit down, you know.”

Instinctively, he bent his knees.  He almost missed the bed but managed to right himself.

Peggy was grinning.  Slowly, the grin faded to a sad smile, as Steve continued to stare at her in awe.  “I know I’ve gotten older.  You’ve stayed the same, but I’m not as I once was–”

“No, no!”  He held out a hand to stop her, “I–you’re older…but, God…”

“Steve, you needn’t say–”

“Really, Peggy,” Shyly, he reached out and covered her hand with his, “You’re–you’re still beautiful…I wish…I would have loved to have grown old with you.”  He looked from their hands to meet her eyes, which were filling with tears.

She ducked her head, “I missed you…Howard did, too.  We talked sometimes about it.”  She turned her hand over to properly hold his.  He squeezed it, while she used the back of her free hand to wipe her tears.

“Sorry…” Steve mumbled.

“‘Sorry’?”

“Your son said your husband tended to resent me.  I’m sorry I caused that pain.”

She shook her head.  “No.  If anything it was my fault.  I shouldn’t have married a man, when I was still very much in love with you.”

“Well, I’m still sorry…”

“For what?”

Steve thought for a moment.  “For missing our date.”  The corner of his mouth quirked up, sadly.

“Yes…wait.  Bring me that radio, darling.”

Steve did.  He watched in fascination, as she pressed buttons that flipped the sounds from Caribbean Island music, to metal, to jazz.  She then settled on a station, playing “Moonlight Serenade.”  She handed the radio back to Steve, who set it on the desk, and held out her arms, “Help me up, please?”  She requested.

Steve’s jaw dropped.  “Peggy, are you sure you can–”

“The chair is really for speed and convenience more than necessity.”

He still looked hesitant, but he took her hand, wrapped one arm around her slim waist, and carefully pulled her out of the wheelchair.

“Besides,” she whispered, “not many women my age can boast of dancing with a young thing like you.”

“Peggy, I’m the same age as you, older maybe…” he chuckled.

“Perhaps.  But, you don’t look it.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he firmly held her waist.

She could not dance as she used to, and he had still never learned, but they swayed to the music, in the hotel room, seventy years late.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it!

Director Fury watched the assassins approach.

“Tash, babe, you need to step back; I’m tripping over these things!”

Natasha reluctantly gave Clint a little more room, so he could maneuver on his crutches.  However, once they stood still, to listen to Fury, she took a step closer, watching him protectively.

From their place in the two chairs left on the partially destroyed terrace, Loki and Thor looked over.  “Agent Barton, would you like the seat?”  Loki stood to make way for the assassin.

“Nah, I’m a good leaner.”  Clint waved one crutch briefly to demonstrate, and Loki sat down again.

“Agent Romanoff?”  Thor gestured to his chair.  Natasha shook her head.

“So, Peggy’s on her flight back to London?”  Steve asked, as he crossed onto the terrace.

“Yeah, doctor’s appointment.”  Coulson nodded, with Pepper on his arm.

“I wish I could have gone with her to the airport.”

“My cousin Sharon will take care of her, don’t worry.”

“I know…it was just hard saying goodbye, with the cab waiting for her and everything.”

Coulson grimaced, “I understand.”

There was an awkward silence between them, before “Oh!” Tony’s assistant pulled back and pulled a camera out of her pocket.  “I promised her I’d get a picture of ‘her boys.’”  Pepper grinned.

Steve and Coulson looked at one another, before Coulson put his arm around Steve’s shoulders.  They smiled.

“Perfect.”  Pepper said, clicking the photo.

Clint let out a low whistle, as Bruce and Tony came forward.  “Looking good, doc.”

Bruce briefly fidgeted in his new shirt an pants that had arrived with Pepper.  “I can’t believe you bought me new clothes.”  He mumbled.

Tony shrugged.  “I said, you have a great ass, you should have pants that fit you.”

“How do you even know my measurements?”  Bruce exclaimed.

With a smirk, Tony murmured, “I have a  _very_ good eye.”

“That’s terrifying,” Bruce said in spite of the grin that spread across his face.

Tony leaned in to kiss him.

“Ha!”  Hawkeye laughed and turned to Natasha, “Remind me to get my twenty bucks from Maria when we get back.”

Natasha rolled her eyes fondly.

“Well, team, great job.”  Nick Fury addressed the Avengers, before turning to the new addition, “Loki, welcome.”

Loki nodded awkwardly.  Thor wore a small smile.

“I understand your vacation did not go as planned but–”

“I vote since our ‘vacation’ was really not a vacation, that we all get another vacation, preferably at a vacation spot where there are no alien attacks, so we actually enjoy a vacation.”

Fury promptly ignored Tony’s pointed babble.  “–But, I applaud your work, and I know the planet is grateful.  You are now free to go your own ways until the next call.”

Fury watched as Natasha nodded and helped Clint hobble onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter.  Steve followed them after shaking hands with Tony and Bruce and waving to the gods.

Thor raised a hand to Fury before proudly proclaiming “Home, brother!”  Thor held out Mjollnir.  Loki quirked a small, half-smile and grasped the handle, and the two brothers disappeared in a flash of light.

Tony wrapped his arm around Bruce’s waist and guided the scientist off the terrace; the two already beginning to chatter about nuclear physics.

Coulson laced his fingers with Pepper’s, and the two followed Tony and Bruce.  Fury let a smirk grace his lips, watching the four leave.

He nodded, taking one last look around the semi-destroyed former resort.

Turning to enter, Fury commanded, “Alright, Baker, let’s go.”

The blades of the chopper began to spin.  Fury strode to the aircraft.


End file.
